Starlight Starbright
by Emom
Summary: When Johnny seeks solitude following a mistake at a rescue things go from bad to worse. Can Roy find him in time to save him or will the help come from a surprising source?
1. Chapter 1

Starlight, Starbright

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Trust your hunches. They're usually based on facts filed away just below the conscious level." Dr. Joyce Brothers_

* * *

Chapter 1

"So what did you do this weekend?" Roy asked Johnny as he finished tying his shoes.

"Went to a sweet little place I found in the mountains."

"Nice, wasn't it a little wet though for camping?" Roy turned to close his locker.

Johnny was still buttoning his shirt up, "No, this is a cabin. In the middle of nowhere, it's great."

Roy chuckled at the young man's excitement over being in the woods.

Chet wandered through heading towards the bay, "You two better hurry it up, Cap's in some kind of mood today."

Johnny and Roy finished up and headed out for roll call.

As Hank approached the men, clipboard in hand, they all quieted down. Their Captain was easy to read at times and today did not seem to be a good chapter in their lives. He was ready to read out assignments, give updates and talk about the newest issue with Headquarters. Then the tones sounded.

_So much for that_, he grumbled sourly to himself as he tossed the clipboard aside for now.

"Station 51, auto accident……………..Time out 0834."

"Great way to start the day," Johnny complained as he slid into the passenger seat of the Squad. "Besides, what's with Cap today? He seems cranky."

"Don't know, but don't let him hear you call him that," Roy whispered back, then reached for the call slip from Hank, with a smile.

* * *

They sat quietly as they raced through town, Johnny giving directions when needed. They both spotted the collided cars about a block away, it didn't look good. Roy pulled up to the scene and they jumped out. Grabbing boxes, "You take the car. I'll check the truck." Roy directed the younger man. Johnny nodded and headed out.

Roy approached the small pickup truck which had run straight into a power pole. He looked up to see the power lines were loose but still well above the truck at this point. The engine was smoking but no fire was visible, yet. He heard the engine pulling up behind them as Hank shouted orders to the crew for lines to cool down engines, battery cables to be pulled and then calling LA dispatch for the power to be cut at this intersection.

Looking inside the truck, from the passenger side, he could see the driver was unconscious leaning against the steering wheel.

* * *

Johnny approached the car on the driver's side but found the door opened up and the occupant was gone. He did a quick glance around and saw someone sitting on the curb. Jogging over to the young woman he noted she was about 20 year's old, blonde hair, blue eyes. Very attractive, wearing a silky baby blue dress.

"Mame, were you in the accident?" He asked her.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Yes, but I'm ok. The other one, the truck. I thinks he's really hurt bad."

Johnny knelt down beside her, "My partner is taking care of him, don't you worry. I need to make sure you're ok." He smiled, trying to help her relax.

She waved her hand at him, "Oh, I'm fine. It did scare me though. He ran right through that red light and just kept on going." She was getting more agitated as she described the accident.

"Okay, calm down for me." Johnny looked back at her car to see a front bumper impact but not severe. "Are you hurting anywhere?"

She nodded no.

"Anywhere at all? Does your head hurt?" He reached out to check her head and neck but she pulled back suddenly. "Hey there, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to make sure you're not hurt."

"I'm sorry. But I promise you. I'm ok. I was on my way to work but I think I'll just go home now. If anything bothers me I'll call my doctor."

Johnny turned to hear Roy yell his name. He could see Roy was in a crisis.

"I have to go help my partner out for a minute, stay right here, okay?" He ran towards Roy before realizing that she never agreed to stay.

Vince came up to her, "Mame, can I get you name and address, for the accident?"

"It wasn't my fault," she said tiredly.

"I understand that but I still need all the details to file my report." He looked closely at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea, it just really shook me up I think."

"Did the paramedic check you out?" Vince was worried that Johnny had been called to help with the other victim before being able to finish treating her.

"Yea, he said I was fine." She knew she was lying but right now she just wanted to get back home.

Vince finished gathering the information and went over to the bystanders hoping they might have seen something too.

* * *

Chet moved in to help Roy with his victim. They couldn't get the door open so Chet grabbed the pry bar and with a few tugs the door gave way swinging open with a great creaking noise. Roy slid in and reached to find a pulse. It was thready and fast but it was there. Calling back, "Chet, I'm gonna need a backboard and a c-collar." Roy continued his assessment of the victim.

"Got it Roy," Chet replied then turned for the Squad and the needed supplies. He glanced over to see Johnny appearing to try and assess the other victim but chuckled to himself when she seemed to have no part of it. Obviously she was fine and apparently was having a hard time convincing the paramedic of it.

Racing back with what Roy asked for Chet helped him secure the man onto the board and slide him out of the truck. Moving a safe distance away they lowered him to the ground. Once again Roy reached for a pulse.

"Damn," he swore. He looked up to see Hank and Marco with him now, "I need the monitor and defibulator. He's in full arrest."

Chet reached for the resuscitator sitting beside the patient and placed the mask on the man's face, giving him the breaths he needed while Roy started the compressions. Hank opened up the bio-phone to connect with Rampart ER. Marco went for supplies and grabbed Mike along the way to give him a hand.

Roy looked up to see where Johnny was and found him kneeling in front of a woman. How did he get the victim who decided to fall apart and Johnny always got the pretty young woman to sit and chat with?

"JOHNNY!" He called out. He didn't have time for the winning Gage smile to work its wonders right now.

Johnny looked back to him, seeing the code in progress.

* * *

After 3 rounds of epinephrine and 2 shocks with the paddles the man had a pulse again and was ready for transport. Roy hopped in the ambulance with him, "Do we need to take her with us?"

It took Johnny a half a second to figure out what he was talking about. Looking back to the curb he saw she was gone. Scanning the area, she was nowhere to be seen. "Guess not," he shrugged his shoulder and closed the doors. Roy headed in with the unstable cardiac patient while Johnny gathered up the boxes.

Vince came over beside him and he closed up the side doors on the Squad.

"Did you send the second victim to the hospital?" He asked Johnny.

"No, she said she was fine and would follow up with her own doctor."

"Okay, just checking since she disappeared on me." Vince was a little confused but it seemed that both Johnny and the victim agreed that she was unhurt.

"You too huh? I told her to stay put but she didn't listen to me either." Climbing into the Squad, "Catch ya later Vince."

* * *

Johnny came down the ER hallway to find Roy leaning against the desk talking with Dixie.

"How's he doing?" Johnny asked him.

"Well, he made it in. They're moving him to CCU in a little bit. Looks like he had a heart attack, probably what caused the accident to begin with."

Johnny shook his head, "That's too bad. Hey, have you grabbed supplies yet."

"Not yet, go ahead I know you want to," Roy said, rolling his eyes to Dixie.

Johnny walked over to the supply cabinet to find the new, very lovely brunette nurse to fill his order. His supply order that is. "Here's our list," he said leaning against the counter.

She quietly took it, grinning at the attention he was giving her.

"So, you're new around here huh?" He leaned in a little closer.

"Yes and I understand you're not," she said handing him the supplies with a smirky grin.

Johnny stood up straight, "Now, what's that supposed to mean?" He sounded hurt but she ignored him and walked off. He turned back to the desk.

Roy gave Dixie the 'here we go again' look while she just smiled.

"So you met Nancy I see," she said, trying to suppress the giggle that wanted to come out.

"What was she talking about? _Understand you're not_? What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny was obviously very distraught about the conversation.

"Don't know Junior. Maybe you're part of hospital nursing orientation now," Roy added making Dixie laugh.

"Now that's not funny Roy!" Johnny said as he gathered up the supplies in his arm, threw them both a scowl and headed down the hall to the Squad.

"Guess it's time to go," Roy said as Dixie waved to him.

Heading back to the station Johnny had that air of discontent about him making Roy kick himself for giving him a hard time. Now he would never hear the end of it.

"What's wrong?" He finally gave in and asked after an eternity of silence.

"Oh nothing."

"Don't oh nothing me. I can tell something's gotten under your skin so just spill it now."

Johnny paused, "Do you think I really have that kind of reputation at the hospital?"

_Kick, kick, kick_. "Of course not, but when you date more than one at the same place you know their gonna talk to each other."

A look of horror swept across his face, "You don't mean about dates do you?"

Roy just shook his head at his partners naivety, "Look, it's just something that women do, they like to compare notes. You just can't take that too personally."

Johnny shook his head but remained quiet for a while as he gazed out the window.

"Did you replace the LR bags?" He suddenly asked Roy.

"Yes, you're the one that picked them up."

He paused again, "Well, did you get the monitor back?"

"Yes Johnny, it's in the compartment."

He was quiet for a minute, then, "Did you exchange those IV catheters?"

Roy was looking annoyed now. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know. It's odd. I have this nagging feeling like I'm missing something," he said, again shaking his head.

The silence was broken by the radio, "Squad 51 standby."

Then the tones sounded over the radio, "Station 51, child trapped……………….time out 0954."

* * *

Amanda stepped into the shower, her body already aching all over. She let the hot water soak her muscles until she couldn't take the heat anymore. Feeling almost light headed she dried off and looked at herself in the mirror. _What a terrible place to have a bruise. I will look ridiculous in that new bikini tonight for the beach party. _She rubbed her hand over her sore abdomen then headed downstairs to get something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Starlight Starbright

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Why is it when we say 'no', children ears hear 'go for it'?" Author unknown._

* * *

Chapter 2

They both hated rescues with children and emotions ran high at these times. They pulled up to a large house in a very nice neighborhood. As often was the case they were greeted by a woman waving her arms frantically and yelling at them to hurry.

Johnny tried to calm the poor woman, "Settle down, we're coming, okay?"

But there was no calming this mother. Roy could see the overwhelming fear in her eyes, making his own heart beat a little faster. For some reason he had the feeling that this wasn't a 'Billy has his finger stuck in the sink' rescue.

They hurried into the house and both almost ran right into the woman as she came to an abrupt halt. They immediately scanned left into the dining room and right into the living room, seeing no one.

She started yelling again, waving her hands upwards.

This entry was open to the third floor; a grand staircase spiraled its way up to the next floors. An immense and grandiose chandelier hung straight above them, suspended from the ceiling high up. It was a beautiful entrance. Until you saw the child. The child on the ladder. On the ladder that extended from the third floor railing over to the light fixture.

Roy's heart skipped a few beats, he was sure of it as he dropped the boxes at his feet. Pure panic energized his reflexes now as he assessed the situation in one breath. Apparently the child had put the ladder across to try and reach the chandelier. For whatever reason he could not even begin to imagine.

Now the young boy who looked about 10 was on all fours in a state of frozen fear.

Johnny didn't even breathe until he heard Roy's boxes hit the floor. How in the…? Was all he could think of. Any other time one might laugh at the situations kids could get themselves into but this one was looking at a 3 story plummet to a hard floor.

"What's his name?" Johnny asked.

"Jamie," the mother cried out. "Please help him before he falls."

Johnny and Roy turned to see the engine crew behind them, now looking gaped mouthed at the precarious situation.

"Jamie! Don't move okay? We're with the fire department and we're gonna get you down from there but DON'T MOVE!"

Roy only prayed that the youngster would listen to his partner's plea.

Hank turned to Mike, "Get some ropes."

"Roy, how you want to approach this?"

Roy's mind was spinning with scenarios and possible outcomes. "We might can reach him from the railing. If we can get a line on him somewhere we can just let the ladder fall."

"Oh my God, my baby," the mother wailed.

Marco took her by the shoulders, "We're gonna get him down, just try and calm down for us ok? You don't want him worried about you now do you?"

She seemed to understand and her sobs quieted some.

Johnny and Roy headed up the staircase, their eyes never leaving the child. Mike ran up behind them with safety belts and some rope. Hank and Chet stayed down the stairs incase needed from below.

Standing right behind the boy Roy lowered his voice and spoke softly to him, "Jamie. My name is Roy and this is my partner Johnny. We're gonna help you get off the ladder ok?"

Jamie didn't move, "NO! Don't touch me. I'll fall!" He was scared to death.

Johnny leaned out to the side some to see if he could make some eye contact with him, "It's ok Jamie, we're not going to let you fall, okay?"

Roy looked at the ladder, straddling preciously between the railing and the wobbly light fixture as Johnny put on his safety belt. He looped the rope through with him and Mike holding the other side.

"I'm gonna see if I can reach him," Johnny told them, not taking his eyes off of Jamie. Roy knew that Johnny was the logical choice here, being the lightest in weight, but that didn't take the knot out of his stomach.

"Careful Johnny, that chandelier isn't going to hold you both," Roy warned him.

Johnny, holding onto the wall beside him, climbed onto the railing. Making very sure to not look down he put his hands on the sides of the ladder. It wobbled just a fraction under him.

"Stop!" yelled Jamie as he took 2 crawling steps forward, in the wrong direction.

"Jamie, don't move!" Roy barked at him.

Down below Hank watched as Johnny moved out onto the ladder, then the boy moving away from him. This is not going well he thought then the snow began to fall.

"What the?" Chet looked up at the white flakes falling down on them.

Within a second Hank realized what it was. Looking up he could see the plaster coming off the wall where the light fixture inserted into the ceiling. Roy had seen it too, "Johnny?"

"I see it Roy. I almost have him," he almost whispered as he reached out to grab Jamie's foot. Then the ladder seemed to move out from under him in a jolt. Looking up he could see the wires now coming out of the ceiling. The chandelier was coming down.

In one swift motion Johnny grabbed the boy's foot with a grip that made Jamie cry out, partially in surprise but partially in pain. From below he heard the Captain yelling his name as the ladder went out beneath him altogether. The rope jerked hard in Roy and Mike's hands as everything headed straight down, three stories below.

Chet and Hank ran for the living room while Marco pushed the mother into the dining room as the very beautiful fixture hit the tile floor, shattering into a million flying pieces.

Roy knew the line was taunt and could hear the screaming of the kid with Johnny right back at him as they swung.

Hank looked up to see Johnny still on the safety line, holding onto the foot of the kid who was kicking and screaming nonstop. He took the stairs two at a time with Chet right on his heels.

All Johnny could feel was his hand holding onto the kid with a grip that he dared anyone to challenge. That, and the kid kicking him.

"STOP KICKING ME!" Johnny yelled. "You're Okay, I've got you!" But the kid was having no part of it. Johnny cried out in pain has the boy's boot heel impacted with his wrist and fingers over and over. The pain begged him to let go but he refused.

"Roy! Get us up now!" He didn't want to say that he was about to lose his grip but with the last kick his fingers were starting to go numb.

Hank stopped at the second floor balcony where the boy was right in front of him, reaching out over the railing he grabbed Jamie's shirt. Seeing the Cap reaching so far out Chet instinctively grabbed Hanks belt. Marco came running up the steps seeing the fiasco taking place and helped Hank get a good hold on the boy, pulling him in over the railing.

"Johnny, let go," Cap called out. Johnny let go and just swung at the end of the line, completely exhausted from the struggle.

Looking up he saw Roy looking over the railing at him, "Anytime partner."

* * *

Putting both feet on the ground never felt so good. The three men moved from the third floor down the second floor landing to meet the others. By this time the mother was up there with her son, hugging him tightly. Roy, seeing the child now safe on firm ground was more inclined for a good butt beating but that was not up to him.

The two paramedics knelt down beside the child to make sure he was okay.

"You!" he exclaimed, pointing at Johnny. "You hurt my ankle, now look at it!"

Johnny did just that, lifting up the pants leg he could see the bruise forming around the boy's right ankle. Gently palpating it, to make sure nothing was broken, he felt that it was just a bruise.

"Sorry about that Jamie but at least I caught you huh?" Johnny said with a smile.

"That's right Jamie. Johnny kept you from falling all the way down to the bottom," Roy added seeing that this was not placating the child.

The mother looked below and was exasperated, "Look at that mess!"

Thinking that the child was the next to get yelled at she caught the group of men off guard. "And is the Fire Department going to clean this mess up?"

Hank shook his head in amazement, "Well Mame, that's not really out job but Chet and Marco here will be happy to help you out some." He patted Chet on the back with a little nudge to follow the woman down the stairs.

Chet stuttered, "Sure Cap, we'd love to help out."

* * *

"Can you believe that woman?" Johnny said in amazement as they loaded up the boxes.

Roy saw him avoiding the use of his left hand. "Let me look at it." He said matter of factly.

"What?" Johnny pretended innocence.

"The hand, I see you avoiding using it. What did he do? Kick it?"

Johnny just grinned and shook his head. He could rarely keep anything from Roy. His partner and friend could see right through anything he would try and hide. Sometimes that was a good thing. But times like this? It was bad. It was a guaranteed trip to Rampart for x-rays.

"Yea, kicked it. I don't think it's broken, just bruised up." He reluctantly held out the hand for Roy to check it.

He winced as Roy felt around the wrist bones. "Get in. Let's get it x-rayed."

Johnny climbed in slowly dreading another trip to the ER with him as the patient. Picking up the mike he called them in 10-8 to Rampart until further notice.

* * *

"Amanda?"

"Yes sis."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" The voice on the other end of the phone demanded.

God she hated that twin ESP thing, her sister drove her nuts with it, "Okay fine, I wrecked the car this morning. Don't tell mom, she'll never let me hear the end of it."

"I'm not worried about mom. Are you ok?"

Amanda rubbed her hurting stomach, "Yea just bruised up. Which ticks me off cause I was supposed to go to a beach party tonight."

Amy shook her head at her 'little' sister (by 1 minute). She was immature, brash, and quick to make stupid decisions. "Well, I just get the feeling that you're not telling me everything."

"You and your 'feelings'. I'm fine. How's Megan and Jason doing?" She would try the art of distraction. Her sister loved to talk about her kids.

"They are fine and you're not distracting me this time. Do I need to come down there and check you for myself?"

"No," she whined. "Look the fireman at the accident said I was fine, so I'm fine."

"Fireman huh? Probably more like you telling him you were fine. You were probably too busy batting those baby blues at him. Weren't you?"

Amanda giggled, "We'll he was really cute. Dark curly hair, deep brown eyes." She shook her head, "Sweet."

Amy just sighed into the phone, "Ok, but I'm gonna call and check on you later ok?"

"Sure, whatever sis. Be sure to tell Bobby I said hi."

"I will. Bye sis." Amy hung up the phone with her sister's reassurance ringing in her ears but it was the knawing in her gut that was getting her attention.

Amanda put the phone down. She knew her sister meant well and she loved her for it but she always had an uncanny sense about what was going on in her life. Drove her nuts. She stood up and about doubled over with pain. What was going on? She assumed she had sat for too long and her muscles had stiffened up. She could always try a warm bath. Moving upstairs again to her room she entered the bathroom and reached into the medicine cabinet. It had only been a couple of hours but she was hurting more now so she took out the aspirin bottle and popped another two into her mouth. Taking a glass of water she swished them down. The wave of nausea that hit her almost made her lose them again but grabbing a cool washcloth she headed to her bed with aspirin and water in tow. A good nap and she would feel better. Rolling on her side she pulled the extra pillow close to her for support against her throbbing abdomen.


	3. Chapter 3

Starlight Starbright

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_There are two people inside of me- me and my intuition. If I go against her, she'll screw me every time." Kim Basinger._

* * *

Chapter 3

Dixie watched her boy's come down the hallway with a smile on her face, until she saw Johnny holding his hand. "What have you done now?" She loved to tease the dark headed medic because deep down she really cared about these guys. After working so many years with them they were part of her family now.

"Johnny here had a disagreement at our last rescue," Roy said as he manually guided him into the treatment room.

Dixie looked back behind her, "Joe? You got a minute?"

"Sure Dix, what's up?"

She nodded him towards the door, "Well, seems we have a patient here who needs some x-rays."

Joe came into the room and a big smile crossed his face as he saw the two men. He also was very fond of the team. "What seems to be the problem gentlemen?"

Johnny remained silent, as usual. Roy spoke up for him, like a father tending to his child. "Johnny here got kicked by a kid," he said pointing to the battered looking hand.

"A kid Johnny?" Dixie said.

"Well, it wasn't my fault he was swinging from the chandelier!" Johnny exclaimed.

Dixie and Joe looked at each other. Dixie raised her eyebrows, "I hope you mean that figuratively."

Roy shook his head, "Nope. Actually climbing onto a 3rd story chandelier."

Joe just laughed. "Only you two would get that kind of call."

"Yea, us two. Hooray for us." Johnny said as he rubbed his poor appendage.

* * *

Amanda woke up to a constant pain in her stomach now. Reaching over she opened the bottle and took two more aspirin. She didn't even look at the clock. She felt like crap. _Maybe I should call my doctor like I told that nice fireman I would do. _As she thought about what she might do, she fell back asleep.

* * *

"Well, nothings broken Johnny. We'll wrap it up for some comfort. Put some ice on it when you can." Joe instructed him as he moved from the x-ray box.

"Thanks doc," then turning to Roy. "Told you it wasn't broken."

Roy just chuckled, "Okay Junior fine, you were right."

Dixie worked on getting it bandaged and taped up then gave him a couple of aspirin for the discomfort. Roy moved out to the desk while he waited to go ahead and get the supplies. He figured the last thing Johnny needed today was another encounter with the supply nurse.

As Johnny came out of the room he reached for the HT, "LA, 51 available". It returned with, "Squad 51, you are requested to return to quarters."

"10-4, 51." Johnny replied to the dispatcher. "Wonder what that's all about?"

With the way today was going Roy didn't even want to venture a guess.

* * *

After backing into the station they both headed for the dayroom.

"What's up Cap?" Johnny asked as he saw all the guys with chairs pulled up to the blackboard.

Hank took in the site of Johnny's bandaged hand and shook his head, "What happened to you?"

"Oh just a bruised hand where that kid kicked me." Johnny shrugged it off as the room's eyes looked at him.

"Poor little kid, he had to defend himself from where you bruised him," Chet shot the wisecrack.

"Oh shut up Chet!" It was too early in this already bad day for Chet to start up.

"Well sit down, we've got a lot to cover," Hank growled at the men. Johnny and Roy quickly and quietly found their seats.

"HQ is coming down on us about paperwork. Logs not being kept up, reports not being filled out. Now I know that our shift does pretty good but even if one thing is missed they are coming down hard on us." He looked to Johnny. "That accident this morning. Did you get a refusal form from her?"

This caught Johnny off guard, "Well, uh Cap, it wasn't like she refused. She said she was ok."

Johnny felt everyone's eyes on him.

Roy spoke up, "Cap, after Johnny helped with the heart attack victim we looked and she had left the scene."

Johnny shook his head as he tried to replay what happened in his head. He told her to stay put but she didn't. _She said she was fine. Then why did I tell her to wait for me. _He tried to picture her in his mind, was there something that had him worried, that he wanted to check on before she left. The scene was so busy he couldn't even hardly remember what she looked like. _I remember the blue dress but why can't I remember what my exam was on her?_

"Earth to Johnny," Hank barked.

"Sorry Cap."

"Did she refuse treatment or not?" Hank just wanted to move on to the next thing on the HQ list.

"She didn't want me to check her. She just kept saying she was fine." He looked to Roy, "She seemed fine. Said she would follow up with her doctor."

Roy tried to not looked too worried, "Johnny did you check her out?"

"Roy she wouldn't let me."

"So she refused care?" Hank interrupted.

"No Cap, she said she wasn't hurt. She didn't seem hurt."

"Her vitals were ok?' Roy asked.

Johnny suddenly felt like he was being attacked, "I, uh, I didn't get vitals on her."

Chet spoke up this time, "Cap I saw Johnny here trying to check her and she was waving him off, saying she was ok."

"Ok, then no form. No injury, no refusal equals no forms to be filled out. Next topic…"

Johnny didn't know whether to thank Chet or not, what had just happened? Why was he now questioning what he did at the scene?

The tones sounded again.

"Station 51, Engine 86, Battalion 9. Structure Fire………….time out 1142.

* * *

Upon arrival they could all see that the structure was already well involved. The Chief was there and updated them that no one was in the building as they worked on pulling lines and assisting in putting it out. A second alarm had already been called.

Nearly an hour later the men, hot, exhausted, and covered in black soot gathered at the Engine. Thankfully no one had gotten seriously hurt, a little smoke was eaten, some rinsing of eyes from the ash but nothing serious that couldn't be handled at the triage area. For the first time today, Johnny and Roy didn't have to go by Rampart first. After loading up their boxes they checked in with their Captain who released them from the scene.

They were relieved with the surprise reward. First ones back meant hot showers.

* * *

Once everyone had made it back to the station they took turns heading to the showers. Chet sank onto the couch with Henry while Marco pulled out some lunch meat and fixings from the refrigerator for lunch.

Mike looked at the clock, "Someone _please_ tell me it's later than one o'clock."

Chet just groaned, "Sorry pal, the day's still young."

Johnny and Roy were in the bay checking over supplies. Roy knew that Johnny was being way to quiet.

"You know there are plenty of times we don't do a full assessment when the victim swears they are fine and they visually look fine," he told him, hoping to calm the fears that he knew Cap had stirred up earlier.

"I know. But I told her to stay and wait for me. That's what bothers me. Why?"

Roy closed up the trauma box and put it in the side compartment, "Was it something she said maybe? You know we've done this long enough that sometimes our gut tells us more than an assessment."

Johnny thought for a minute, "Maybe that's what it was. I mean visually she didn't seem hurt at all. I guess I just wanted one last chance to check on her. But she left."

"Well partner, there's nothing you can do about a patient who refuses to be helped."

Johnny just shook his head. He knew that what Roy said was true. But he still worried.

* * *

Amanda woke to the phone ringing but her brain seemed in a fog and she couldn't remember where it was. Then the ringing stopped. All she could do was groan. Something was very wrong. She pulled the warm fuzzy blue blanket closer to her, trying to get warm. She was shivering and even that was hurting her.

"Mandy?"

She looked up to see her roommate come in the bedroom.

"What are you doing in bed silly girl?" The perky young woman said as she played with the china doll on the dresser.

Amanda looked at Carole, or aka Moon Blossom, knowing instantly that she was high as a kite.

"Bloss, who called?" She managed to get out.

"Oh you're sister. I told her you were at work. Didn't know you were in here sleeping."

She tried to push herself up in bed. Unsuccessful she sank back down into the blankets, "I'm not sleeping. It was Amy?"

"Yeppers," Moon Blossom bobbed her head around as she came and plopped on the bed with Amanda.

"Oww!" Waves of nausea swept over her as she turned quickly and threw up in the floor.

"Ewww Mandy, that's just gross. Hey, you know this stuff is really good for nausea. Will make it all…go…away…" With that Blossom danced her way back downstairs to her friends who had invaded the living room below.

Amanda took a blanket and tossed it in the floor to cover her mess. She couldn't get up anymore, Blossom was useless like she was now and the phone was on the dresser. _Please Amy, hear me. Help me. _She needed that sister ESP now more than ever. She swore to herself to never complain about it again.

Suddenly the phone rang again. Blossom came, tip toeing through the tulips, up the stairs again and grabbed the phone.

"Mandy's palace," she winked at her bestest friend with excessive animation.

"Carole, give the phone to Amanda right now!" Amy demanded.

"Now Amy girl, that's not very loving," Blossom stuck out her lower lip like a two year old.

Amy took a deep breath then softened her voice, "Blossom my love; I will bring you a moonbeam of angels if you let me chat with my sis for a minute."

"Aww, that's sooo nice," she beamed as she handed the phone to Amanda.

She almost dropped it, "Sis," she whispered.

"Amanda, what's wrong. I know something's wrong." Amy's fear had brewed and stirred for hours and then a surge of panic came over her as she sat with her children watching TV.

"Amy, something's …wrong…I'm sick. My stomach…it hurts…so bad."

Amy looked at the clock; it would take her over an hour to get there, more with the kids in tow. "Amanda, are you hurt from the wreck? The fireman said you were ok right?"

"I don't know…think so… but Amy, it's not…his fault. He tried…to help…but I wouldn't …let him...don't blame him."

Amy heard her voice getting weaker, "Amanda! Blame him for what?"

"For what …happens to me." With that Amanda's strength was gone and she passed out, the phone hitting the floor.

Getting no response for her desperate pleas Amy hung up the phone and ran to the kitchen to grab the phone book. _LA fire department….LA, God where is it?_

"Amy, what's wrong?" Her husband came up behind her.

"It's Amanda; I think something really bad has happened to her. I need to call the fire department to go check on her." Her hands were shaking.

He had seen the link between his wife and her sister more than once and learned a long time ago to never question it. He took the phone book and called the LA dispatcher.

* * *

Everyone pulled up a chair and started making sandwiches. Nothing exciting but it was food and they were starved. Chet poured everyone a glass of milk and sat down next to Marco. The mood was quiet as they tried to enjoy a few moments of peace and ...

"Station 51. Woman down………time out 1349."

**_**Thanks to everyone for your reviews, keep um coming!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Starlight Starbright

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Nothing in life is to be feared. It is only to be understood." Marie Curie._

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

* * *

Chapter 4

With scattered groans the men pushed back their chairs and headed to the bay. Taking the slip from Cap, Roy paused as he ran in front, opened the doors then headed to the Engine.

They pulled into a townhome complex that at some time in the past was nice. But now? Well let's just say, not the most reputable place in Carson. Most calls here were for drug overdoses, shootings or assaults. After giving Johnny the small talk on gut instinct Roy realized his was working in mild overdrive. He just looked at his partner sharing the 'I have a bad feeling about this one' glance with him.

The engine was right behind them. Climbing out Hank directed Marco and Mike to stay with Big Red. Even Hank was wary of this place and didn't relish leaving his equipment or men down there alone. As the group worked their way between the buildings they stepped over what seemed like hundreds of beer bottles and a couple of folks sleeping, curled up in boxes with tattered remnants of blankets.

Finding the right door Johnny knocked. Hearing the loud music beyond he knew that someone was home. He knocked again, "Fire Department!" After the third banging on the door it was opened by a pretty, tall, red headed young woman.

A big smile came on her face as she saw them, "Heyyy….look everyone, it's Firemen!"

Hank had no patience with her, "Did someone here call the fire department?"

She just smiled at them, "Fiirree..man." She giggled.

Roy noticed right away her pupils were dilated and that she must be high on something. "Mame, does someone here need help?"

She seemed to float in her long flowing gown as she twirled around in her own little world, "No, don't think so but you wanna party with us?" She opened the door wider to reveal a group of about 5 or 6 sitting in a circle with a cloud of smoke above them.

"No Mame we don't but are you sure that no one is sick?" Hank responded through gritted teeth.

She didn't even seem to hear him. Seeing the Cap's frustration Johnny stepped forward and flashed her a big smile, "Hey, you have a friend that didn't like the party very much?"

She stopped and shook her head, kinda sideways; they took it as a yes.

"We'd really like to check on her if you could show us where she is," Johnny continued.

She gave them a pouty frown, "Mandy won't play with us. She's sick today." She started walking and they followed her to the stairs.

* * *

They entered a bedroom that was bare of anything but a bed and a dresser. The only items on the little dresser were a couple of photos, some scattered makeup, and a stack of bills. There was very little here for the occupant to call her own.

Johnny and Roy approached the bed.

"Roy," Johnny said as he picked up the phone which was off the hook and tossed on the floor. They assumed she was the one who had called for help.

Roy knelt down beside the figure in the bed as Johnny moved to the other side and started opening the bio-phone.

She was curled up on her left side, facing Roy. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open. He immediately could assess her pale color, diaphoretic skin and rapid shallow breaths.

Hank walked around the room, checking the dresser top and then the nightstand for any evidence of what seemed to be a possible drug overdose. He knew that knowledge of what she took could help them treat her at the hospital.

Roy spoke gently to her, "Mandy?" Getting no response he shook her shoulder and called her with a more stern voice, "Mandy! Open your eyes for me."

Hank had walked up behind Roy and picked up a bottle, shaking it before opening it. Roy glanced up.

"Aspirin. Only a few left in the bottle," Hank told him.

Amanda opened her eyes, slowly to see a fireman looking at her, his blue eyes full of worry.

Seeing her awake, "Mandy, I'm Roy, with the fire department. Are you sick?"

She shook her head slightly no. He watched her lick her dry lips and begin to try and speak.

"Amanda," she whispered.

Roy smiled at her, at least she was coherent enough to communicate with them. Not very typical of a drug overdose though. "Amanda did you take some pills?" Roy asked as he watched Johnny start to move the blanket down to try and get some vitals on her.

"Aspirin…for the…pain." She spoke through rapid shallow breaths. Her head didn't move but her eyes darted to Johnny's direction.

"That's my partner Johnny. We're gonna check your blood pressure okay?"

She nodded. Johnny slipped the cuff around her arm then paused long enough to check her pulse and breathing rate.

Roy noticed that she wasn't moving any, not even turning her head to look at him easier. He pushed the covers off her a little. She had beautiful blond hair neatly french braided down the back of her head and bright blue eyes. "Amanda? Where are you hurting?"

"Stom..ach," she spoke in a whisper.

Roy looked up to see Johnny's eyes. "BP is 50/30, pulse 140," Johnny said. His voice matched the deep concern that was reflected in his eyes.

"Amanda, I need to check your stomach ok?" Roy pulled down the covers a little more, to her hips. They could now see her mildly labored breathing. He reached down to palpate her abdomen and with one touch she cried out. His first thought, ruptured appendix? Taking his hand to her forehead he shook his head, no fever. Nothing was adding up so far.

Johnny got on the horn to Rampart, "Rampart, this is Squad 51, do you read me?"

"We read you 51, go ahead."

"Rampart, we have a female, approximately 25 years old. She is complaining of abdominal pain. She is pale, diaphoretic. BP is 50/30, pulse is 140, respirations are 36 rapid and labored. She is alert at this time although groggy."

"51, is there any fever?" Brackett asked.

"Negative Rampart, skin is cool to touch."

"Start IV of D5LR at KVO and transport immediately." Brackett was concerned with the marked hypotension and apparent state of shock the patient sounded to be in.

Roy heard her whisper something, "What did you say Amanda?"

"Accident." Her voice so soft he had to lean closer to hear her.

"You had an accident?"

She nodded her head.

"What kind of accident," he could feel his heart pounding. "Did you fall?"

A tear ran down her cheek as she looked to the other fireman standing near her bed, then she looked to Roy.

His mind was working overtime trying to interpret what she was trying to tell him, "Firemen?"

She nodded then raising her hand she pointed to his paramedic pin. Her breathing was more shallow now, less labored. Her eyelids growing heavier. _Firemen? Paramedics?_

"Amanda, were you in a car accident?"

She nodded.

_Crap._ He reached down and raised her shirt up to examine her abdomen more closely. The large darkened area on her left side was ominous. He palpated ever so gently but saw the grimace on her face.

Johnny picked up the phone again, "Rampart, we have found out that the patient was in an auto accident. There is a large bruised area to her left flank, abdominal rigidity and fullness."

"51, start a second IV, run both fluids wide open. Is there an ambulance at the scene yet?"

Johnny looked to Hank who shook his head no.

Roy felt his paramedic sense go into overdrive, car accident? If she was hurt this bad then why was she even at home?

"Please…help…me," her voice was barely audible now.

"Johnny, help me roll her over," Roy said. Together they shifted her to her back as she moaned with pain. Chet stood behind Johnny crouched next to the box. He began pulling out supplies as Johnny worked on getting the IV's established.

Getting the IV in, Johnny rechecked her vital signs, "BP now 40 palpable, pulse is 80."

"Chet, get the mask on her she's barely breathing now," Roy called over to him as he did a head to toe assessment on her looking for any other injuries.

Chet walked around the bed to the oxygen tank. Taking the mask and turning on the flow he moved to the head of the bed, behind Roy and placed the mask on her face. He looked down at the girl. She was pretty. She seemed almost out of place in this crappy place. He saw Hank on the HT checking on the ambulance again, then on Mike and Marco waiting outside. His eyes crossed the dresser top to see a small china doll wearing a pretty blue dress. Something about that stuck in his mind. Looking back at her he found himself studying her face. Why did she look familiar? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Pretty blond, blue dress.

"Uh Johnny."

Johnny looked up to the wide eyed fireman, "What?"

"It's her," Chet pointed to her with his eyes. "The girl from the accident this morning."

Johnny looked at her face, for really the first time. Roy had been talking to her and he had focused on vital signs, talking to Rampart, and IV's. But now he saw her and his heart fell. It was her.

Her eyelids were so heavy now, her breaths only a few as she looked at the dark headed handsome fireman next to her. There was so much she wanted to tell him. It wasn't his fault. That she was thankful for how nice he was to her, for the attention he paid to her. But mostly that she was sorry. Sorry for having lied to him and the nice policeman. She could see the fear in his eyes. Fear for her, she knew that. She had to let him know it wasn't his fault. Opening her mouth, she pushed the air from her tired lungs.

"Sorry..." was all she could get out before the darkness took her.

Her soft word sent a chill through him as he watched her close her eyes again.

"Johnny!" Roy called him back to the here and now.

"Get that second IV going. I'm going to have to put an airway in. Respirations are down to 6."

Johnny tried to focus on the immediate concerns, saving her life. Starting the IV and relaying the new vital signs to Rampart he watched Roy place the esophageal airway. Chet sat on the edge and gave her the breaths. Things seemed to move in slow motion from that point on as he placed her on the monitor.

Hank stood beside the bed and watched Johnny. He had heard what Chet said. This was the woman that centered on the whole discussion earlier today. The victim that he said was fine.

"Damn. Heart rate is 40 now," Roy cussed. "Let's get her to the floor."

Hank moved to her feet and they gently slid her down to the floor. Hank began the compressions while Roy drew up the meds that came over the radio from Rampart.

* * *

"Epinephrine is in, HR is now 80 Rampart. Ambulance is on scene. ETA 10 minutes." Johnny numbly updated Brackett.

"10-4 51." Brackett shook his head. He knew she had probably already bled too much. Calling to Dixie he askede for the OR team to be ready and waiting on her arrival. Then a question would have to answered. Why was she ever released from the scene of an accident to begin with?

* * *

They lifted her onto the stretcher with Chet continuing the ventilations. Johnny noticed that Roy was no longer making eye contact with him along with his Captains dark stare. He turned his fear for Amanda inside himself, to be dealt with later.

As they pushed the stretcher away from the bed the wheels slowed down as something got caught in them. Johnny reached down to pull it out. It was the sleeve of a silky baby blue dress lying on the floor. His stomach lurched as he tore it pulling it out of the wheel.

They proceeded down the stairs, passing the dancing red head and her group of intoxicated, drugged friends who were no longer even aware of their presence. Johnny started to climb into the ambulance but found a tight grip on his arm.

"Roy will take her in. Get the Squad," Hand told him abruptly.

Johnny looked up, his heart beating like a wild race horse, to see Roy closing the doors. He never even looked back at Johnny. Head down, Johnny gathered up the boxes and climbed into the truck pulling out behind the ambulance. _Oh God, what have I done._

* * *

Mike and Marco watched the group come out the door but were taken back by the mood that seemed to surround them. The sense of urgency was there but Mike felt like the air could be cut with a knife, so thick with tension. He watched his Captain climb into the rig so they could head back to the station as the Squad and Ambulance drove off.

Hank picked up the radio, "LA, Station 51 10-8 to Rampart."

_Did someone get hurt in there? _Mike wondered.

Hank turned to his driver, "I'm following this one through myself." Then turned back to the front window.

Marco looked over to Chet but only found a face fraught with worry and a quick nod of his head told Marco now was not the time to ask.

Chet had seen Johnny get out of impossible places, survive ridiculous circumstances, and leave the hospital after seemingly unrecoverable injuries but this time he was truly worried about the fate of his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Starlight Starbright

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_If the doors of perception were cleansed, everything would appear as it is – infinite." William Blake._

* * *

Chapter 5

Amy fell to her knees as her husband reached for her in a panic, "Amy, what's wrong?" He knelt down beside her, pulling her into his arms. She looked at him, her eyes full of pain that she couldn't begin to describe to him.

"It's Amanda." She looked into his eyes, the man she loved more than anything in the world, "We have to hurry."

He didn't even ask or question. Jumping up and pulling her to her feet, "Get the kids. I'll meet you at the car."

She rushed into the living room and scooped up her baby then grabbed the hand of her 2 year old. Heading towards the door she grabbed her pocket book. Bobby came up behind her with a quickly packed diaper bag. Taking her by the waist they jumped into the car and raced to Los Angeles.

* * *

Roy climbed out of the ambulance then onto the stretcher to continue the chest compression that he had started just a few moments before. Johnny backed the Squad up and hopped out to see Roy and the others disappear into the ER doors. Jogging to catch up he followed them into the trauma/OR room.

Roy looked over to his partner, "Move that IV over." His words weren't harsh per say but they were abrupt enough for Dixie to look up. It was rare they even spoke much because they worked so much like a fluid team that often words were not needed. Tucking the exchange in the back of her mind Dixie got back to work. The hospital team worked quickly and efficiently in trying to stabilize Amanda for the surgery as they took over for the paramedics. Johnny stepped back but when he finally looked up he realized that Roy wasn't even in the room anymore. He stepped to the door then looked back to her. Everyone was busy and not paying attention to him as he quietly left the room.

Coming out of the room he glanced to the desk, not seeing anyone then he looked to the waiting room. His feet froze as he saw Roy and Hank talking over in the corner. He tried to will his feet to move but they just wouldn't.

* * *

"Do you think she's going to make it Roy?" Hank asked quietly.

Roy shook his head, "No, I think she's been bleeding too long."

Hank shook his head. Roy could only imagine what was going through his mind but he was scared for Johnny.

"Cap, Johnny's going to take this really hard. I don't know if he will be able to finish the shift."

"I was thinking the same thing pally. I'll release him and find some coverage. Do you think he will be ok to go home alone?"

"I'll call Joanne to check on him, and then I'll go by right after the shift is over," Roy said.

"Ok Roy but you know there will be an inquiry into this," Hank said sadly.

"I know Cap. What will happen if she dies?" Roy's worry for his best friend coming through loud and clear to Hank.

"I don't know Roy but we will help him face it, whatever happens."

Roy looked up to see that Johnny had come out of the room. He turned to go to him but Johnny just looked at him and turned his back, walking to the doctor's lounge. Last thing he could deal with was his partner's admonishment.

Roy followed him into the lounge, his own emotions were mixed. If he had been beside Johnny he wouldn't question his actions but he wasn't and being human his thoughts wondered into the realm of 'what if'. He stepped into the lounge to see Johnny sitting on the couch. Roy walked up to him, wanting to share words of wisdom, words of comfort but Johnny stood up abruptly and moved away from him.

"Johnny."

"Don't Roy. I can't talk about it right now," he said as he put the table and chairs between them.

They both looked up to see Hank enter the lounge with them. Suddenly Johnny felt like the room was too small for the crowd that was gathering to put him on the chopping block. He backed up until he felt the wall behind him.

Hank worried about the young dark headed man but his emotions were also conflicted. The leader in him was furious that Johnny had even put him in this position to begin with but the friend in him knew that it must be tearing the man apart.

Before he could even speak they all looked up to see Brackett enter the room. His mask was in his hands and the defeat was easily visible in his face.

Roy took a single step forward, "Doc?"

Brackett shook his head, "She lost too much blood, we just couldn't replace it fast enough."

Johnny circled around the table, without looking anyone in the eye; he was out the door before anything else could be said. Brackett watched the medic leave. He knew how hard Johnny would take her death after working the rescue. For right now he had two immediate concerns. Dixie was trying to find family of the young woman then there was the matter of the accident.

"Roy. I need to find out who responded to the accident that she was involved in."

Hank and Roy just looked to each other and Brackett caught the exchange.

"51 ran the rescue. It was this morning with the heart attack victim," Roy said.

Brackett was shocked. Johnny and Roy was his best paramedic team, how could this have been missed?

"What happened?" Brackett asked. There had to be an explanation for it.

Roy and Hank filled Brackett in on what they knew about the accident scene and what Johnny had told them.

"It doesn't make any sense. With the amount of bleeding I saw, there is no way that she could just walk away from that without showing some sign of being in trouble," Brackett told them.

Roy didn't know how to respond. He couldn't say she had been fine, he didn't examine her. Dixie broke the awkward silence when she came in. Not knowing what the conversation had been about she felt like she had walked into something private.

"Kel, I found out that she has a sister but we haven't been able to reach her yet."

"Okay, thanks Dix. I'll be right out," Brackett said, discreetly asking her to leave the room.

* * *

Johnny left the lounge and headed down the hallway. He paused outside her door before deciding to go inside. Everyone was now gone leaving her alone. His hand shaking he reached up and pulled down the sheet to see her face. She seemed so young, so beautiful. _Can you ever forgive me for what I've done? It's my fault, this should have never happened to you. My job is to treat people who are hurt and I messed up with you. I missed something that could have saved you. I'm so sorry. _He took the back of his finger and gently traced her face when a left over tear ran down her cheek. Startled, he turned to see Dixie coming into the room.

"Johnny? You ok?" She knew he could take the death of a victim hard.

Shaking his head, "No Dix I'm not. This is my fault," he said sadly.

"No Johnny, she was hurt too bad. You did everything you could." Dixie had no idea how her words cut into him.

"Everything I could," he whispered back as he headed to the door.

"Johnny?"

But he didn't look back this time as he went to the Squad. With no sound he moved into the seat finding Roy already there.

"Thought I was going to have to come find you," Roy said.

"I'm here, let's go."

"Johnny, I know you're upset. Talk to me Junior."

Johnny felt confused. Roy's words didn't match his actions at all since being in the bedroom. He had seen the look on his face. The disappointment and the blame. Johnny chose to ignore the request for right now. His mind was in turmoil and he couldn't find the words yet.

Roy took the silence with a grain of salt. He knew Johnny was upset but he also needed to talk to him about what he and the Cap had discussed. Things would be set in motion and he didn't want Johnny blindsided by them.

* * *

As soon as they backed into the station Hank was at his door, "Roy and John, my office."

Johnny wasn't surprised, he was sure that the Captain would be asking him for his badge and sending him home. Fine. He was ready to leave and put today behind him.

"Sit down fellows," Hank said as he leaned back in his chair.

Roy took a seat but Johnny chose to stand, "Cap." They both said.

"Johnny I'm going to need for you to write out the incident from this morning, include as much detail as possible." Hank needed this to be done in a professional manner if they were going to have any chance of helping Johnny clear his name over this mess. He couldn't let his friendship get involved. He leaned forward in his seat, "John, I'm going to send you home. Dwyer is coming in to cover your shift. Roy, the Squad will be 10-8 until he arrives. There will an official inquiry into this and a hearing will be convened in 6 days."

Johnny was right. He felt angry, tossed aside and alone. No one else was there when he took care of Amanda but he expected a little more from his friends. "Fine Cap. Put me down for requested time off until the hearing. I won't be coming back until then."

"John, no one is asking you to stay away. I just think that after what just happened you will not be able to keep your mind on the job today." Hank tried to appease the young man. Didn't he see he was doing this for his own good?

Johnny stood up, "No Cap, it's perfectly clear. If I couldn't make the right judgment before then I sure can't make one now." He moved toward the door.

Hank stood up, "Sit down Gage!"

Johnny paused but didn't turn around. He started to speak but found he had no idea what to say to them. They wanted him out. Hell, he had already been replaced. There was nothing left to say so he opened the door and left.

"Damn," Hank exclaimed. "I knew this was gonna happen." He hit his hand on his desk.

"Cap, he wants to hear that everything will be fine but neither of us can promise that right now."

"I know but surely he knows we won't let him face this alone," Hank said.

"I'm sure he does Cap. He knows we're his family."


	6. Chapter 6

Starlight Starbright

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Gone – flitted away, taken from the stars from the night and the sun from the day! Gone, and a cloud in my heart." Alfred Tennyson._

_Sorry this took so long, thanks for hanging in there with me. Please leave reviews. This story is just beginning._

* * *

Chapter 6

After making a quick side trip to drop off her children at the neighbors, Amy and her husband pulled into the ER parking lot. Bobby got out of the car and waited for her but after a moment he decided she wasn't making the same move.

"Honey?"

She didn't respond to him. He opened up her door and leaned down to see her, "Amy, we're here."

"It's too late," she turned to look at him as the tears rolled down her cheeks. He didn't know what to say but he believed her. He took her by the hand and helped her out of the car.

Dixie looked up to see a couple standing at the desk in front of her and she caught her breath. It was Amanda, well not Amanda. Couldn't be Amanda. "Yes," she managed to get out. "Can I help you?"

Amy swallowed and found her voice, "My sister. She was brought here earlier. Amanda. Amanda Blake."

This was the sister Dixie had been trying to find, "Yes. She was in an accident."

"I know she's already gone but I want to see her."

Dixie was surprised, "We've been trying to call you. I'm so sorry for your loss. Dr. Brackett will want to talk to you first okay?"

Amy shook her head no, "I already know about everything that happened."

Bobby put his arm tighter around her, holding her close, supporting her. "Yes, we would like to see Dr. Brackett."

Dixie wasn't sure what to say. She was still trying to get past the fact that Amanda had a twin then she says she already knows what happened? "Follow me," Dixie said as she led the family to Brackett's office.

* * *

"Jo?"

"Hey hon, everything ok?" No matter how many years her husband had been a firefighter she still felt her heart skip a beat whenever he called her during the day like this.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything babe." At least he sounded unhurt.

"Can you go by Johnny's place and check on him. Something happened here at work and he's gone home for the day." He heard the small gasp on the other end of the phone.

"He's physically okay Jo; it was just a really bad day. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. I just need to make sure he made it home okay."

"I've got to run to the store before the kids get home, I'll go by there now."

"Thank honey." He knew Joanne would go straight over to Johnny's and check on him but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted to make sure Johnny was alright himself but it would have to do for right now.

* * *

Brackett stood up and extended his hand, "I'm very sorry for what has happened. Please have a seat."

"Dr. Brackett, can you tell us what happened?" Bobby asked. Amy may say that she knows about everything, but he didn't. And with his sister in-law dead, he wanted answers.

As Brackett shared the details with the couple he could see the husband get more and more tense.

"What do you mean she wasn't treated at the accident?" he asked the doctor.

"Apparently she left the scene of the accident before being cleared by the paramedic," Brackett told them while trying to hold back on fine details.

Amy didn't want to argue about it. Her sister was gone and she just wanted to see her and take her home. "Doctor, we need to make arrangements for Amanda to be sent back home to us. The funeral will take place back where we live."

"Dixie will help you with those phone calls," he stood up. "Again I'm very sorry about your loss." It was still odd looking into the face of the person he had worked so hard to save earlier today.

Once the couple was gone Brackett sat down and leaned back in his chair. Amanda's family had questions that he couldn't answer yet. It was just not in Johnny's nature to ignore any potential injury. He was an excellent paramedic and one of the most consciousious men that Brackett knew. He had examined Amanda's liver and spleen. The spleen was intact. The liver was badly bruised with a very small laceration but he just couldn't figure out why the bleeding was so severe.

* * *

The station was uncharacteristically quiet as the men went about finishing up chores. Hank stayed in the office between runs pretty much avoiding contact with everyone. Mike, Marco and Chet felt in the dark about what had transpired but with Roy's dark mood they dared not ask right now. Roy did Johnny's duty of mopping the bay without question. With every breath he worried about his friend. Now that Johnny wasn't right there he realized that sending him home was possibly the dumbest thing he had ever agreed to do.

* * *

Johnny sat on his couch looking at the TV but he wasn't really paying any attention to it. In fact it was rather annoying. Standing up to turn it off he heard a knock at the door. He looked at the clock so he knew it couldn't be Roy yet. Out of curiosity he decided to go ahead and answer it, surprised to find Joanne standing there.

"Johnny, are you doing okay?" She was truly concerned about him; he was as close to a little brother as she had ever had. And if Roy was worried about him then she was too, even if she had no idea what had happened.

"Jo, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" He simply turned away from her and walked into the living room. She followed him after closing the door.

"Roy's worried about you," she said with concern.

"Worried huh?" Worried was not the 'impression' that Johnny had when he left the station.

"Yes Johnny, what's going on?"

"Jo, I can't talk about it right now. I appreciate you coming over but I really just want to have some space now."

She shook her head, "Okay, but you know our door is always open. Please let us know if we can do anything to help." She walked over and gave him a big hug.

Her arms were so warm and inviting, he returned the hug. He wanted so much to get lost in the comfort of his big sister, for her to tell him that everything would be fine. He knew she loved and cared about him but then again she didn't know what he had happened. His heart ached knowing that she would probably think differently about him after she talked to Roy and found out about Amanda.

She felt that he wanted her there but something was holding him back. She could feel he needed to be held, to be comforted but he wouldn't allow it to happen. She backed up and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. He gave her a soft smile then walked her to the door. After saying quick goodbyes he turned back to look into this living room. He made a decision.

* * *

Dixie put the couple into a small family waiting room for privacy while she helped them make the arrangements to move Amanda's body back home. Amy's husband paced the floor. He wasn't satisfied with the results of the conversation with the doctor. Someone was responsible for her death.

Johnny, with his fully packed Rover, left the parking lot and headed to the mountains. He had told Cap that he would not be back until the hearing. His head full of confusing memories and his heart full of sorrow he knew the next 5 days were going to be miserable as he waiting for the hearing. He glanced over to the small manila envelope lying next to him in the passenger seat. He only had one stop to make before leaving town.

"Bobby will you please calm down? I just can't take this right now." Amy was watching him pace the room in anger.

"How can you be so calm about this? Amanda is gone and it's probably because that fireman didn't do his job."

She stood up, crying, and went to him, taking him by the hands, "I talked to her Bobby, all through the day. She's the one that left. She told me that she lied to the fireman. She wasn't really hurting that much and didn't want to be kept around there." She could see the uncertainity in his eyes. "I know its hard baby, it's killing me inside. I felt it when she was hurt, and then when she died. I kept telling her to get help, to call her doctor and she wouldn't."

It was so hard on him to see his love hurting but he didn't understand it all. "Why wouldn't she get help? Why would she just lay there and die?"

"I really think she assumed she would be alright. You know Amanda, invincible in her own eyes."

They both turned around to see Dr. Brackett standing in the doorway, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." He stepped in, "Did you say you talked to your sister through the day?"

"Yea, I called about every hour I think. I knew something was wrong but she kept telling me she was fine, just sore. She also told me…" she paused.

Brackett wanted to know more, "Yes?"

"She told me it wasn't the fireman's fault. That he wasn't to blame. She told him she was fine and wouldn't let him examine her or anything. It was her last words to me on the phone," she looked to her husband. "Don't blame him she said."

Bobby took a deep breath.

So did Brackett. Johnny would be glad to hear this, including what he was about to tell this family. "I came back to find you because I just got Amanda's toxicology report back. That looks for any drugs in her system."

"Amanda didn't do drugs doctor," Amy said.

"I know that for sure now but there was one drug that was very high," Brackett said trying to not sound 'excited' about his discovery. "It appears she had taken a lot of aspirin in the short time before her death."

They looked confused, aspirin? So what? "She told me she was taking it for the soreness."

"We'll she did but I think she lost track of how much she was taking because her level was too high. More than likely she took some for the discomfort. However, a risk factor of aspirin is the increased potential of bleeding. She would take the aspirin which probably started the bleeding from the bruised liver, making her hurt, sending her back to the aspirin bottle. The more she took, the more she bled. It explains why she had no symptoms at the accident and felt fine but then died of severe bleeding."

"Oh my God," Amy said as she sat down. "There was no way for her to know that was there?"

"No, not by treating herself at home and not contacting a doctor for the worsening pain."

"Doctor I'm sorry for being so angry before. It sounds like that fireman did everything he was supposed to do for her then," Bobby said.

"Yes, it was just unfortunate that she decided to not stay. I'm not sure if even then it would have been picked up yet." Brackett shook his head. Such a waste. She was a beautiful girl.

Bobby reached out and shook his hand, "Thank you doctor."

* * *

Johnny pulled up in front of the station. It was now dark and the lights were out. He knew everyone was asleep by now. The Engine and Squad were safely tucked in behind the closed bay doors. Climbing out of the Rover he placed the small package in the 51's mailbox. Slowing closing the lid back he let out a deep sigh. This was the hardest thing he had ever done but he knew it was something that he had to do. He knew it was the right thing. Glancing back to the station he silently told it goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

Starlight Starbright

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

_"It is only when we silent the blaring sounds of our daily existence that we can finally hear the whispers of truth that life reveals to us, as it stands knocking on the doorsteps of our heart." K.T. Jong._

* * *

Chapter 7

Johnny left the city lights and headed into the clear star filled night. He had already made the quick phone call before leaving to confirm that his sweet little cabin was available. It usually wasn't a problem since most folks didn't like being out that remote. It was about a two hour drive but he didn't mind, it was quiet and peaceful. The turn to find the cabin was tricky especially so in the dark. He slowed down as he watched for the tree with the 'no trespassing' sign on it. The headlights caught the bright orange reflective sign indicating that he should turn almost catching him off guard. The road up to the cabin was about 4 miles, fairly treacherous at the least. He had been here a couple of times so he knew to take the small dirt road slow. At least he knew he was on the right path.

There were no lights waiting on him when he reached the end of the path, only the age's old hitching post in front of the home. He pulled up and left his lights on so he could get the cabin opened up. Stepping inside he walked over to the kitchen table and picked up the lantern. Reaching into his pocket he took out a lighter and lit the kerosene laden wick. It wasn't much light but it would help him get the generator going. After getting the power up he worked on unloading the Rover. The kitchen was then fairly well stocked for the next few days and he fixed his bedding throwing on the extra blankets that were on the quilt rack at the end of it. It was much colder up here than in the city and the night air was already seeping into his weary bones.

Next on the agenda was to get a fire going. Up here in the mountains it was considered a lifesaver for the cold winter nights. There wasn't any snow on the ground yet but that didn't take away the bitter chill that was in the air. Going outside he checked the winter stockpile finding it very adequate for his few days here alone. Loading up his arms he went back in making a nice stack next to the fireplace. Starting a good campfire was nothing to Johnny and within minutes the flame was spreading across the tender sending out the warmth that his body was now craving. Babying the small flames until they were high in the fireplace he tossed on a couple of good dry logs and got up to go to the kitchen.

He knew it was the middle of the night pretty much but his stomach still growled letting him know that he had neglected that part of his care since breakfast that morning at the station. Did they even have breakfast? He couldn't remember anymore. That morning seemed a hundred days away now. Too worn out now to get very creative he fixed a bowl of cereal and headed to the couch. Crawling under the oversized down blanket his mind kept wandering back to Amanda.

She was a stuck image in his mind with it vacillating between the accident with her blonde hair, captivating eyes and warm smile. Clouded over with the image of her dying body in the bed, so pale as he watched her fade away before his eyes. Her words raged in his mind, 'sorry'. Why was she telling him she was sorry? He was the one that was supposed to be trained and have all those mighty assessment skills. It was obvious he missed something so what was she sorry for?

Despite the fact that his body was exhausted his mind just wouldn't turn itself off. He simply lay on the couch and watched the flames dance and the hot embers glow. When he wasn't expecting it sleep took him into the land of troubled dreams.

* * *

Roy tossed and turned and he actually found himself hoping for an alarm. Anything that would help him get through this night. His worry over Johnny was only accented by the obnoxious snoring that was now occurring in his bed, occupied by Dwyer. He gave up and sat on the edge of his bed slipping his feet into his turn out boots, pulled up his pants and headed for the kitchen. Looking at the clock he groaned, 4 more hours before he could leave and go to Johnny's place.

"Can't sleep either?"

Roy jumped at the voice and turned to find Mike standing behind him. "No, thought I'd get a glass of milk."

The engineer opened up the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk then sat down at the table with Roy. Roy watched him, "I know why I'm up but why are you up? You usually don't have insomnia do you?"

Mike just shook his head, "No but after today it's hard to get much rest." Mike stopped for a minute and took a long drink, downing half the glass in one breath. "Roy?"

Roy looked up again to find a furrowed brow and worried expression, "Yea?"

"Is Johnny going to be okay through all this? I mean is he gonna lose his job?"

Taking a deep breath Roy leaned back, slumping in the chair, "I don't know Mike, I just don't know."

* * *

Amy and Bobby pulled up to the curb and parked the car. Looking at her husband she knew there was still anger in him for what had happened despite her reassurances even Dr. Brackett's words to support her. Taking his arm she leaned over to him. "I don't know why but it's like Amanda's tell me to do this. I have to let him know."

The man just nodded, "I'll wait here." He looked into her deep blue eyes, "Take your time. I love you."

With a kiss and a squeeze she emerged from the car and stood in front of the large brick building. Station 51.

Roy looked up to see Hank stick his head into the dayroom, "Roy, can I see you in my office." Roy moaned slightly looking at the clock. Only 30 minutes to go until he was finally off duty. He had moved from sipping milk, managed to get a small nap in, before nursing a cup of hot coffee to get awake again.

He walked around the corner and into the Captains office when he stopped dead in his tracks. Looking at the woman standing in front of him almost seemed like a cruel joke. He looked back to Hank and could see that he had already been through the same jolt.

"Roy, this is Amy Starlight, Amanda's twin sister."

Roy's mind was spinning, first that he was looking into the face that had wreaked havoc in their lives in the last 24hrs. But with his worry about Johnny he didn't know if he could take her anger and hostility right now.

But he looked into her face and saw something he didn't expect. Peace. She didn't look angry, her expression was soft, her eyes full of compassion and concern. "It's nice to meet you Roy. I understand you are John Gage's partner?"

"Yes I am." Roy managed to stammer out.

"My husband and I are heading back home this morning. I wanted to stop by and tell Mr. Gage something but I understand he isn't here."

Roy felt a sudden protective side come out, "No, he's not."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. I told your Captain here that Amanda talked to me the whole day off and on yesterday about what had happened, how she felt fine after the accident, and how she snuck off before Mr. Gage told her too. You see Amanda not, or wasn't the most responsible young woman. Being brash and irresponsible was something that she was struggling to overcome." She paced the room as she talked. "You see I was on the phone with her when she dropped it."

Both Hank and Roy looked at each other.

"I knew she was hurt but I couldn't get her to call anyone or see the doctor. She told me she was worried about the fireman that tried to help her. She was very sorry about leaving and her last words to me were to not blame him."

Again Hank and Roy looked at each other, this time feeling their own pangs of guilt for having _any_ doubts on their friend.

"Last night in a dream Amanda talked to me again. She wants him to know it's not his fault. Even Dr. Brackett said it wasn't his fault. He did a test that told him Amanda took too much aspirin when she was hurting, that's why she bled too much. Can you please make sure that Mr. Gage knows what happened? I don't think Amanda will rest well until she is sure she didn't hurt him any."

Roy walked up to her and took her hands; his eyes were red and teary, "Thank you for coming here. I'm going to see Johnny this morning and I will make sure he knows."

"Thank you. I can see you are good people and that Amanda was lucky to have you with her at the end." With that she reached up and hugged Roy.

The two men said goodbye to her and sat down in the office, drained and still amazed.

Roy started to get up when Hank spoke up, "Uh Roy?"

He turned back when he reached the door, "I think we have a problem."

Roy looked at his Captain, who was holding a small manila envelope in his hands. He watched him open it and spill the contents out onto the desktop. It was Johnny's fire badge, name tag and paramedic pin.

"Shit." Was all Roy could get out.

Hank looked up, "The squad is 10-8 immediately until the next shift arrives. Call me when you get to his apartment."

Roy could see the alarm in his Captains eyes making his own dread growing in his stomach quicken. Without another word Roy ran into the locker room and out the door.

* * *

Day one of Johnny's self declared solitude started off with him stoking the fire to keep it going. He felt the desperate need for some fresh air so after bundling up warm he headed out for a stroll around the cabin. He liked to know his surroundings well in case something happened. There was an area map inside the cabin that gave him a general lay of the land to get him started. Each time he had come he had headed off in a different direction. This time he headed north east. Somewhere a few miles ahead was a ranger's station. Buck, that owned the cabin told him it was usually shut down in the winter and only occasionally checked on.

The sun coming in through the tall trees was warming him up pretty quickly as he shed a layer at a time, shoving it into his backpack. He was following a run down, so called trail that was now mostly covered with natures camouflage. Moving down it he left it undisturbed knowing that he would have no trouble finding his way back. About lunch time he sat down in a small clearing and opened up a bag of trail mix he had brought with him. His stomach still growled with hunger pangs but he just didn't feel like eating much. Leaning back on a log he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Opening his eyes and jumping to his feet in a split second his heart was pounding loud enough to drown out a klaxon. But he heard it.

Looking in all directions, his senses stretching to find anyone, anything that could have made a noise. But unless the chipmunk running across the downed tree across from him had learned how to talk he was alone.

"Great, now I'm going to hear her for the next 5 days," he grumbled. Well, maybe that was his penance he decided. To repeatedly see her die, awake and in his dreams.

* * *

Roy pulled up to the apartment scanning the parking lot for Johnny's Rover. Seeing it gone changed his worry into mild panic. Taking the stairs to his apartment three at a time he stood before his door and banged on it. Pretty much oblivious to the early morning hours and the noise he was making he was taken by surprise when the door next to him opened.

"You looking for Johnny?" It was a young woman, about mid 20's, in a robe and barefooted.

"Yea, I'm Roy, his partner at work."

"Yea, well he's not there. I saw him loading up his truck and head out about nine last night."

"Damn. Thanks." Roy started sifting through his keychain and found the key he needed. Johnny had given him a key a long time ago. Making his way into the apartment he went straight to the hall closet.

Yep, all his camping gear was gone. Johnny could be anywhere by now Roy realized as he sat on the couch. The coffee table was littered with papers but Roy couldn't find anything that would give him a clue as to where his best friend had gone. Picking up the phone he called Hank at home to update him, and then headed home himself to decide what to do next.


	8. Chapter 8

Starlight Starbright

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone." Harriet Beecher Stowe._

* * *

Chapter 8

Roy left Johnny's apartment with dismay. He knew the key to finding his friend was probably there but he hadn't been able to find anything to help. Once home he was greeted by the two smiling faces of Jenny and Chris.

"Hey daddy, guess what we did this morning?"

Roy picked up the bubbling little girl and gave her a big hug, "And what did you do this morning?"

Chris walked up and gave his dad a quick hug, "We made a…"

"Don't tell, you said I could tell!" Jenny demanded as she pried away from Roy's arms.

"Okay fine, geeze, you don't have to bite my head off Jen," Chris said with exaggerated irritation over his over reacting little sister.

Roy moved over to the couch and sat down where he was instantly flanked on both sides by the kids. "Okay, I'm ready, please tell," he said with a smile to Jenny.

Jenny pulled out from her back a large homemade card, complete with glued on noodles and string, "Look, it's a special card for unkle Johnny." Then she tipped her head to the side and stuck out her lower lip. "Mommy said he's feeling sad right now."

Roy felt his own distress renewed but he kept a smile on his face for his adorable daughter. She loved her unkle Johnny as much as she did any other member of her family.

"I'm sure Johnny will love this honey," he said.

"Well, I made him one too dad but I left off the noodles," Chris said with a giggle.

Roy gave them both big hugs as he watched Joanne come in from the living room. She could read the look on Roy's face and knew he was very upset about what had happened.

"Hey you too, breakfast is ready. Go wash your hands and get something to eat."

Jenny and Chris jumped up at the dinner bell and ran off leaving Joanne to move in and sit close to her husband.

"Did you go by Johnny's?"

"Yea, but he's gone Jo. All his camping gear is gone and I don't know where he is."

"You know that Johnny likes to go camping and get away when he's upset about something," she said as she nestled closer to him.

Roy leaned back on the couch and with Jo leaning against his chest as he told her of the last 24hrs. She sat up and wiped the tears from his cheeks knowing that mere words would not comfort him right now. "Give Johnny some time. He will be back for the hearing and we will all be there to support him."

Roy shook his head, he knew she was right. Johnny needed time but something inside was pulling him in a different direction. Something was telling him to find his friend.

* * *

Amy moved through her day with quiet deliberation, taking care of the kids while making funeral arrangements for Amanda. She sat at the table warming her hands on a cup of coffee. It was still hard for her to think of her sister as being gone. She wanted to pick up the phone and check on her like she did every day since Amanda ran away from home when she was 17.

"You always knew how to keep everyone on the edge of their seats Amanda. I give you that."

"Who talkin?" She looked up to see Kate, her daughter standing by the table.

"Oh, sorry sweetie. Mommy's just talking to herself," she laughed at the perplexed look on the 2 year olds face.

"Mamma?"

"I was talking to Aunt Mandy," she said with a smile.

"Mandy gone gone?" the little blond tyke crawled into a kitchen chair beside her mom.

"Yes she is baby but when people leave us we keep them in our heart forever. That way we can talk to them whenever we want to. Anytime you need to tell aunt Mandy something, she will listen to you."

Kate smiled at that idea, "Kay. Cookie pease?"

Amy chuckled at her little angel, "How about some breakfast first? Some pancakes?"

That lit up her face with excitement, "Yea!"

* * *

Unnerved by the voice in the forest he cut his journey to the ranger's station short and headed back to the cabin. Tending to the little fire renewed its vigor as he stocked it with logs to last a few more hours. He prowled the kitchen knowing that he needed to eat something. In short order he fixed himself some soup and a sandwich and sat at the table alone with his dinner.

As he twirled his spoon in his soup he thought back about that the other day and the accident. It had played through his mind a thousand and one times as he combed over every detail. But now his brain was finally tired. He was ready to give up. He would probably never know what it was he missed and since he couldn't work every patient up to the fullest degree he knew that his decision to quit was the right one. How could he trust his instinct again? It had failed him miserably causing him to fail Amanda.

Putting his plate and bowl in the sink he went back to the fire taking the poker and jabbing it making the embers spark high into the fireplace. The heat of the flames was hot against his face but he stayed close. It seemed no matter how hot he could get it going he never felt warm all the way through. Settling down on the couch he crawled under the covers to push the chill back some more. Grabbing a book he found in the basket by the end table he began to read. It didn't take long until he found sleep.

The next couple of days went past with Johnny in a numb state. He had started to lose track of time only knowing when the sun was up and when it set. During the day he prowled the woods just wanted the distraction to take away the images and thoughts that haunted his nights. He wasn't sure which was worse, staying at the cabin this long alone or the thought of going back to LA, to the faces of his shift mates, to the accusations, and finally to the hearing where they would put a final stamp on his future.

* * *

Amy was dressed and heading out the door when her husband stopped her, "Where are you going? You know we have to be at the church in a few hours."

She shook him off with impatience, "I know that Bobby but I need to run this errand real quick." She looked up to see his face was concerned, not upset. "I'm sorry, I promise to be right back ok? I just need to do this first."

* * *

Most of the men were in the standard routine of complaining about Chet's choice of menu for lunch but Roy remained quiet. They knew he was worried but unsure how to console the worried fireman.

"Roy, my office please," Hank called around the corner.

"Cap."

"Any word from Johnny yet?"

"Nothing but the hearing isn't until day after tomorrow. He probably won't show up until then."

Roy's concern was clearly evident to the Captain. "Well I just talked to the Chief and there won't be a hearing."

Roy looked up, "What?"

"After the report from Dr. Brackett and the testimony given by Amanda's sister the Chief feels that Johnny did nothing wrong."

Roy was elated, "Cap, that's wonderful." Now, he wanted to find Johnny even more. He knew his friend was grieving in solitude. There had to be a way to find him.

* * *

Johnny knew he only had one day left at the cabin and he wanted to spent it outside again. He packed up his backpack with enough rations to get him through the night in case he decided to not come back until the next day. Making sure the fire was safely out he stepped onto the front porch. The morning air was chilly but not unbearable. The snow had remained light and left just a nice covering on the ground.

Johnny was pushing the backpack onto his shoulders when he froze. His eyes had glanced across the front yard area, past his Rover when he saw the tires. Moving his feet forward with trepidation he went and knelt down beside the front tire finding a large slash in it. "What the hell?" A quick glance told him that they had all been cut up.

Before he could stand up he heard the crunch of a footstep behind him. Reacting with catlike reflexes he stayed crouched as he swung around on his feet to lunge towards the figure rapidly approaching him. As his shoulder made impact with the man's midsection he heard the grunt escape but what he didn't realize was the second figure was on the other side. Johnny felt the blow to the side of his head and his body hitting the cold snow covered ground before everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Starlight Starbright

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Fear is an emotion indispensable for survival." Hannah Arendt._

* * *

Chapter 9

Johnny's mind reached for reality again to find a painful throb at the side of his head. Before even opening his eyes he tried to remember what had happened. He was going hiking. The tires were cut. Stranger's behind him. With a jolt he was awake and could hear voices around him.

"What we gonna do with him now?" The first one said, the voice was deep and husky.

"Hey, I think he's waking up Carl." The second voice was also an older voice, harsh in its words.

Johnny slowly opened his eyes to first find the glow of the fireplace. He quickly assessed that he was lying down on his side, his hands tied behind his back, his feet also bound together. Raising his head brought on a wave of nausea that made him grimace and squeeze his eyes shut to push the wave back down.

"You're not going anywhere," the voice came with a prompt impact to his ribcage with what he assumed was a boot. Even the cry out and groan seemed to anger the voice. "Oh quit whining. I'd like to know what you're doing here anyways. This place is always empty."

"So much for your great 'hide away' idea Carl," the second voice shot back.

"Will you shut up! You've already messed this whole thing up. It was supposed to be in and out but no you have to go waving a gun around like some kinda big shot," Carl yelled at the man.

Johnny just wanted them to both stop yelling, his head was pounding and he was working on getting his breathing back under control from the impact in his side. He ventured to open his eyes again and he could see 2 sets of heavy boots, one by the fireplace, the other walking towards the kitchen. Looking up the pants leg on the one closest to him he saw a bearded man, seemed to be in his mid 40's, light brown short hair. This must be the one called Carl; he was still talking to his friend. Darting his eyes without moving any body parts he found the other one, appeared about the same age, red hair, and mustache. Both men had guns tucked into their waist.

Assessing the situation Johnny knew he couldn't make a run for it, he couldn't even get up. His head was pounding, gun impact he surmised as he still fought back the nausea. Probably a concussion. The boot had found his left rib cage, a deep breath hurt but he was still able to breathe.

"Get him up," Carl told the other man.

Johnny felt himself being dragged to his feet. His vision was swimming as they jerked him over to the couch and forced him to sit down.

"Now who are you?" Carl demanded.

Johnny licked his lips, "John." He felt no reason to volunteer more than asked for at this point.

The limited information bought him a hard whack across the face with the back of Carl's hand.

"Don't be a smart ass, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"John Gage," he coughed out, now tasting the blood inside his mouth. "I'm just up here for a few days on vacation."

He looked over to see the second man dumping out his backpack, rummaging through it. Carl moved towards him and he found himself jerking backwards to avoid the next blow but that wasn't what Carl wanted. Pushing Johnny forward he reached into this back pocket for his wallet.

Damn, thought Johnny. Last thing I want is these two crazies knowing where I live.

Carl reached in and pulled out his ID's. First was his driver's license then a certification card. "Well lookey here Red, we got us a fireman from Los Angeles." Carl looked at Johnny with a big sick grin on his face. "Bet we could get good money for a missing fireman, huh?"

Red just shook his head with eager agreement.

Reading the card some more, "What's a Paramedic?"

Johnny was still a little stunned from them finding his wallet and didn't answer immediately. His slowness only made Carl mad again. Grabbing Johnny by the hair he jerked his head up. The pain shot through his head as Carl pulled on his scalp.

"What?" Johnny gasped out.

"I asked you a question fireman," Carl said, not letting go of his hair.

"I'm trained in emergency medical care," Johnny said through gritted teeth.

When Carl let go Johnny's head flew forward as the overwhelming pain was followed by a surge of nausea that wouldn't be stopped. Johnny leaned forward and threw up all over Carl's foot.

"ARGG!" Carl jumped backwards then looked at Johnny, ready to just kill him right there. He lunged forward and grabbed him by the arm, snatching him to his wobbly legs. Taking his leg he caught Johnny right behind the knees sending him face first to the ground. Once down Johnny was again assaulted by the man's boot in the left flank and rib cage.

"Carl, now quit. You can't get anything for a dead fireman!" Red said as he pulled Carl off his ongoing assault on the dark headed man.

Johnny cried out with the beating but the men's words faded again as he drifted into the peaceful world of unconsciousness.

* * *

The next time he woke up he was lying in the bed, still tied down on his side. Opening his eyes he could feel the swelling on the side of his face and his left eye. He winced and drew in a short breath at the pain in his side. That last kick got a couple of ribs, he was sure of that. Facing the door he could see it was open. The bedroom was cold and he shivered which only sent another sharp pain through his body and head. He quickly scanned the room before him and found that both men were sitting at the table. What were their names again? Carl and Red. They were upset he was here. Something about a hideaway place. Criminals. But not sure what they had done. As his vision cleared some more he could see they had something all over the table. He couldn't tell what it was until Carl got up and moved to the side some. The table was covered in money.

As the realization came over him that he was now in the hands of bank robbers Johnny fought back the fear that he might not get out of this alive. He had to quiet his mind and focus his energy.

He lay quietly trying to hear what they were saying but all he could catch were whispers. Then he stilled his own breath, shallow and quiet as he listened again. He could hear something else. It was breathing he could here. Then as his brain tried to locate the sound he realized that it was coming from behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Starlight Starbright

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Nothing truly valuable arises from ambition or from a mere sense of duty; it stems rather from love and devotion." Albert Einstein._

_Thanks for your patience! And thanks for the reviews, keep um coming. I love to know what you're thinking :)_

* * *

Chapter 10

"Roy?"

Joanne woke up realizing that her husband was no longer in the bed with her. Looking around the dark bedroom she saw his shadow standing in the bathroom. She slid off the edge of the bed and walked towards him. He was splashing cold water on his face and then just staring in the mirror.

"You okay?" She asked him softly, not wanting to startle him.

He looked at her with those baby blue eyes, "Sorry Jo, didn't mean to wake you up. Just had a bad dream."

She rubbed her hand across his back, "Johnny?"

He shook his head then took the hand towel and dried his face off. "Yea."

"Do you think something is wrong?" She knew that Roy and Johnny had a bond between them stronger than any family could have given them. Roy always had a gut feeling about his best friend when something was wrong.

He looked into her eyes amazed at how she could see right through him. "I don't know but I have a bad feeling. Something's not right Jo. Johnny thinks the hearing is in the morning but he still wasn't home last night. I just can't believe he wouldn't show up for it, or when he thinks it is."

"Let's get some rest. First thing in the morning call Hank and do whatever you need to do to find him."

He gave her a big hug as she melted into his strong arms. He knew not every man was so blessed with such an understanding and compassionate wife.

* * *

Johnny knew that he couldn't roll over without being seen and right now his body couldn't take anymore beating. Closing his eyes he tried to focus on the breaths he heard, was the person awake or sleeping? They were a little fast and sounded shallow.

Keeping his eyes on the men in front of him he whispered, "Are you alright?" He assumed the person behind him was also someone here against their will. There was no answer. He tried to feel back with his hands but couldn't reach anyone. His shoulders ached at the stagnant position they had been placed in, pulled behind him.

About that time he saw the one named Red coming in his direction. He knew he had already been seen with his eyes open so he braced himself for what might come next.

"Well, paramedic man is awake. Time to get up and earn your keep around here."

Red pulled him up to a sitting position and Johnny was thankful for the non-jerking method that his friend seemed to relish so much.

"Now, I'm only gonna say this once. I'm gonna untie your hands from your back. If you try to do anything stupid you won't be alive to see dinner tonight. Is that understood?"

Johnny nodded. He knew he was stuck for now. Between his swirling head and the pain in his left side he had no intentions of running anywhere. Red proceeded retie his hands in front now, his shoulders grateful for the change in position. He wanted to turn around but had learned the hard way not to provoke these men in any way. So he waited patiently.

"Got a patient for ya doc," Red said with a smile.

"I'm not a doctor," Johnny started to correct him.

"Whatever, it's gonna be your job to keep her alive. If she dies. You die," he said matter of factly.

Johnny's heart was beating wildly. Her? Keep her alive? What was he talking about? Looking up at the gruff man he could see his eyes were looking behind him. Slowly turning around he found a woman lying on her side, facing away from him.

She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. Red helped him find his footing then walked him over to the other side of the bed. Johnny gasped at his own pain as the burning in his side increased when he leaned against the man. But when his eyes saw the figure laying on the bed his legs buckled underneath him and darkness clouded his brain again.

* * *

Emily went to answer the door while her husband finished breakfast. She was surprised to find Roy standing there, "Roy!" He was greeted by a hug and a big smile. "Come on in, we were just finishing up breakfast." She turned around, "Hank, it's Roy."

Hank looked up and swallowed the last bite of eggs in his mouth. If Roy was coming to his house then something was wrong. He crossed the living room in just a few strides, taking Roy's hand in a shake.

"Come on in. Emm, can you get Roy a cup of coffee?" He called back to his wife.

"Sure hon, be right there."

"Well, I can only surmise that this isn't a pleasure call Roy. What's up?" Hank could read the senior paramedics face, if not his mind, when it came to his concern over Johnny.

"I'm really sorry to bother you at home but something's wrong. Johnny thinks the hearing is happening now and he's still not home. No word from him at all. This just isn't like him. Then last night," he paused. "I had a dream that something had happened to him." He looked up to his Captain, in more ways than one, as a friend and a leader. "I know I sound crazy Cap but I think we need to look for him."

If Roy was that worried then something was wrong. Hank had learned that a long time ago between the two paramedics, brothers and friends. There was a connection between them that no one could explain or even begin to understand.

"Okay, let's start with where you have already checked and go from there."

* * *

_She stood before him in that beautiful baby blue dress, eyes sparkling and he could see a kind and gentle smile on her face. He took a step forward to touch her, to see if she was real but she stepped back and giggled. Shaking her finger 'no' she pointed to something behind him. Turning he could see the cabin in a mist of white snow, he could see the lights were on inside. Then he saw one of the men looking out the window. Johnny ducked down; looking for cover but the blond headed girl in front of him took his hand and made him stand back up. Again she pointed to the cabin._

_No, he didn't want to go back there. Those men were going to kill him, he knew it. There was no way they would let him leave again. Now was his chance. Then she came up and took his face in her hands, kissing him gently on the cheek. Her lips never moved but he heard the soft words float through his brain, 'only you can help her'._

_Then he remembered the girl on the bed. It couldn't be. Amanda was here in front of him. Somehow he knew she wasn't real. Even though she seemed real. But the woman on the bed, how? Then Amanda started to fade away, she was waving to him. Go, she whispered to him. _

* * *

Johnny opened his eyes to a dark room. The lights were out and the door was mostly closed. As he tried to slow his breathing and focus his eyes he could see the fireplace was going but with the door closed the air in the bedroom was freezing. It was easier now to move around with his hands tied up in front of himself as he moved to a sitting position. He found that trying to hold his ribs and head at the same time was an impossible task. He looked at the other side of the bedroom and knew what his first task must be.

He never remembered going to the bathroom as so incredibly exhausting as it was this time. Leaning against the door frame he looked to the bed. She was still there and had apparently not moved yet. The paramedic in him knew that wasn't a good sign. He followed the wall around to the other side of the bed, trying to keep quiet. Once he reached her side of the bed he sat down beside her. Taking her wrist in his hand he checked her pulse. It was actually pretty strong and regular. Placing his hand on her abdomen he counted her breaths with the clock on the end table. They were regular although a little fast. She was still lying on her side; her skin felt cool to the touch so Johnny reached down and pulled a quilt up over her lower body. He went to touch her face. It was silly but he still wasn't convinced she was real. Pushing her blonde hair from her forehead he heard her give a soft moan.

"Shh…" he told her softly. He definitely didn't need them in here helping out any. But she stayed asleep.

He took his bound hands and rolled her to her back, only then did he get the full picture of who she was. His shock was distracted by the red stain on her sweater. He pulled down on the left shoulder of her sweater to find the entry wound of the bullet just below her shoulder joint. Reaching behind he tried to find an exit hole but was unsuccessful. The bleeding was moderate but not life threatening at this point. He wasn't sure why she was still unconscious though.

He was momentarily blinded as the overhead light was flicked on.

"Well, playing doctor without us?" Carl asked with a nasty smile on his face.

"What happened to her?" Johnny asked as his eyes quickly adjusted to the sudden onslaught of light.

"Red here got a little excited. Told him to not shoot up the hostage but he's never been a good listener," Carl laughed.

"I only hit her once, shouldn't be that bad," Red shot back.

"Don't matter cause doc here is gonna fix her right up for us. Aren't ya doc?"

Johnny took a deep breath, "I need to clean up this wound. Can you get me some supplies. There in the back of my truck. There's a first aid kit in the back compartment." He watched Red go outside. "How long has she been out like this?"

"Oh that, well she was a feisty one so we had to give her something to calm her down. She's slept ever since."

"What did you give her?" Johnny asked with more anger in his voice than he meant to reflect.

"Now look, don't you get that way boy. You're only job is to keep her alive long enough for us to get some ransom out of her. You get her out of here in one piece then you might just have a nice rest of your vacation after all."

Red returned with the first aid kit then brought Johnny some warm water as he requested. Red took a position at the door while Carl went back to the living room, leaving Johnny alone.

He dipped the rag into the warm water and then wrung it out. Lightly dabbing the entry site, he gently cleaned the blood away.

"Don't worry Amanda; I'm not going to lose you this time. No matter what."


	11. Chapter 11

Starlight Starbright

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Not the glittering weapon fights the fight, but rather the hero's heart." Old Proverb._

* * *

Chapter 11

Bobby sat in his living room with three police officers.

"When was the last time you heard from her Mr. Starlight?"

"She was going out to do an errand, she didn't even say where. It's been hours, something has happened to her. Why don't you quit asking me a thousand questions and go find her."

The officer looked at the distraught husband. There were so many possibilities it was difficult to even know where to start. Did she even leave of her own free will? Did she ever have any intention of returning? "You said that her sister recently died?"

"Yes, she passed away a couple of days ago, from a car accident. The funeral was tonight. I had to call and postpone it. I know Amy would never miss that."

"Could your wife have been so grief ridden that should would have done something to herself?"

Bobby cringed at the idea, although it had crossed his mind. "No, she was doing okay with Amanda's death and the funeral arrangements were important to her. She was giving the eulogy also. Something's happened for her to not come back home."

"Okay, our possibilities are, with your help, the grocery store on Main Street, the County bank branch on Elm or the Electric office on Carter. Is that correct?"

"Yes, those were the bills we had set aside to pay this week."

A second officer came up and pulled him over to the side, sharing information in a quiet voice. The young officer returned and sat back in front of Bobby.

"I have just been informed that the County bank branch on Elm was robbed a few hours ago. Witnesses have said that a woman was taken as a hostage. One of them has now identified the woman as your wife."

Bobby's world fell out from under him in that instant. There was no breath in his lungs; his heart seemed to have stopped beating. How could this be happening? The officer saw the man go white as a sheet in front of him and as he yelled for help they lowered the grief stricken husband to lie on the couch.

* * *

Roy made a list of all of Johnny's favorite camping places. He then called the 51 crew to his house for a lunch meeting. After notifying the police he set to making his way through the list of phone numbers again. He marked which ones said no, separate from those that he couldn't get a response. Those he would go check himself. Joanne worked on packing him a bag because she knew he would soon be hitting the road.

As the men gathered in his living room he and Hank updated them on the whole story, from beginning to the end. As the reality of Johnny being missing sank in each one was ready to do whatever was necessary to find him.

"Cap, Johnny took me camping in some spots that were pretty remote. I don't know if there's even anyone to contact there," Chet said.

"Mark um on the map. We will search each one ourselves if we have to. The police are looking for the Rover but beyond that they said that since he's an adult he has to be listed as missing for 72 hours before they can involve a full search," Hank said.

After Joanne fed the group a hearty lunch they set out. Hank and Mike were teamed up. Chet and Marco were another team and Roy set out alone. Each man had a map, a destination to search and a check in time. They agreed to all call Joanne for a central point.

As Roy drove down the highway he sent out a silent call to his partner, _Come on Junior give us some kind of sign so we can find you. _But for now the call was unanswered. Even so, Roy drove ahead with no intentions of giving up until his brother was found.

* * *

Johnny got the wound cleaned up and a pressure dressing on it to slow down the bleeding. Her color was pale beneath his olive skinned hands. He looked up to see Red watching him.

"Are you done?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"She needs a doctor and a hospital. This bullet has to come out or she won't make it," Johnny told him.

"Well she can have all the care in the world once we have the money for her. We didn't did get much for all the trouble of that bank job but she's gonna top it off. I'm sure her husband will pay a pretty penny to get her back." He flung a finger her direction.

"She's not married," Johnny said before thinking.

Red was on his side of the bed in heartbeat, snatching him up like a rag doll. "Whatda' mean she's not married. How do you know?"

Johnny had to struggle to fight down the nausea and the gasping pain in his side, "Sorry, I just guessed."

Red put him down with a thud on the floor as Carl came into the room, "What are you doing in here?"

"This pretty boy says the chick isn't married."

Carl came over to her side and held up her hand showing Johnny the ring on her finger, "Oh she's married all right and that marriage is gonna make us rich. Red take him out and tie him up. We have a phone call to make."

Johnny flinched as Red reached for his shirt collar. Grabbing it he started pulling him backwards. Johnny struggled to get his feet underneath him but wound up out of breath and near passing out again. He was pulled up into the chair by the fireplace and his hands untied again. Before he could even think about stretching out his shoulders they were jerked back behind him as he was retied from behind. Next his feet were bound to the feet of the chair also.

Carl looked at him with disgust then took his fist and punched him right in the stomach. Johnny gasped and tried to stay conscious. He needed to know what they were doing, where they were going.

"We just gonna leave him here?" Red asked his partner in crime.

"Sure, where's he gonna go?" Carl sneered. "Let's go and make this quick."

* * *

As darkness fell Roy was heading back to his car. Another spot unsuccessful in finding Johnny. He drove back to the main road and found a payphone to call home.

"Hey hon, any news yet?"

"I'm sorry babe. Nothing so far. Hank and Mike still have 3 more to check but they're not sure they can do it till morning. Marco and Chet just called in and they have 2 more left to check."

"Okay. I'm going to head back into town and stop by his place. Maybe there's something there that I missed before. When the guys call in tell them to get back home, we will try again when the sun is up."

Roy said his goodbyes to Joanne and hung up the phone. His body suddenly heavy with exhaustion he looked into the sky full of bright stars, "Johnny, we're trying. Don't give up on us."

* * *

Johnny blinked until his head cleared up some. He looked around to see that both men had finally left. He remembered they were heading out to make a phone call. Calculating in his head the time to get to the main road then to town he guesstimated he had about an hour before they returned. He looked into the bedroom to see that Amanda was still asleep. She stirred slightly but was then out again. Just enough for him to know she was still alive.

The chair was on the hardwood floors so he tried to scoot it over to the fireplace. With each scoot he had to bite his lower lip and hold his breath. After a few minutes he made it where his hands pressed against the rough stone that rose up to the ceiling. He began rubbing his wrist against it while his mind planned what he would do next.

* * *

With his hands now loose he reached down to untie his feet but standing up was only good for about a second as he went right back down into the chair. Okay, fine. A little slower this time. He slowly stood, keeping his hands on the arms of the chair and let the world stop spinning. He then worked his way into the bedroom and reached into the closet to get his backpack. After putting in a few essentials, knowing that he couldn't carry much, he next dug through the first aid kit again. Lifting off his shirt he took the wide tape and began to wrap it around his rib cage. The support felt good and he knew he needed all the help he could get right now.

After redressing in a couple of layers he then took his sleeping bag, unzipped it and rolled Amanda into it, tucking two more down throws around her he zipped her up until only her face was showing. Next he moved back to the kitchen and looked at the clock. His time was growing short, his heart beat quickened. He grabbed a couple of bottles of water and the big bag of trail mix. It wasn't much but he would need something to give him strength to get through this.

Grabbing her by the shoulders he then pulled her off the bed, trying to keep her feet end from hitting the floor too hard. That being his biggest exertion so far it left him out of breath and dizzy again. Leaning against the bed he paused until his eyes could focus on just one dresser instead of three. Putting the light load backpack on he grabbed her again and began dragging her to the front door. Stopping to put on his own coat, gloves and hat Johnny looked down at the sleeping face behind him.

There was a reason she was here. He didn't know how but he felt a calling to save her. This was his chance to put right what went wrong the last time and he had no intention of sitting around for the idiot brothers to come back and decided their fates.

He opened up the door and was greeted with a gentle stillness in the air that was as quiet as anything could possibly be. The moon was out and the stars were bright. Pulling her to the edge of the porch he reached underneath the stairs and pulled out an old red sled. There was enough snow on the ground to help him move her easier with the sled. Loading her on and making sure she was strapped down he pulled one of the blankets gently over her face to keep her warm.

Tying the sled rope to his lower waist, low on his hips to avoid his own injuries he began walking. They would return soon and find them gone. He knew if they were found the price would be unbearable and most likely deadly. He looked to the north east sky and entered the woods. There was a phone at the Rangers post; there he would call the one person who would help him. Roy.


	12. Chapter 12

Starlight Starbright

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Our greatest glory is not in never failing, but in rising up every time we fall." Ralph Waldo Emerson._

* * *

Chapter 12

Johnny worked his way through the dark night, taking many breaks to catch his own breath. The cold wet falling snow was seeping into his bones and even his layers weren't protective enough for him anymore. His charge remained quiet with him peeking in periodically to make sure she was still breathing. Her face was warm so he thought she was at least staying warm bundled up in there.

Looking behind him he saw the lights of the cabin were now gone from his view. He wondered if the men had returned, if they were looking for them yet. The light snow fall was at least covering his tracks because he knew if they chose to pursue them there was no way he could move fast enough to get away.

Looking at the movement of the moon he tried to guess at the time. Maybe about midnight, maybe not. He slipped off his backpack and took out a bottle of water, his frozen fingers trying to keep a hold of it while he took a sip. He slipped out a small throw he had stuffed in there and wrapped it around himself as he tried to get warm leaning against a great evergreen tree. He knew they couldn't rest here long but he needed just a few minutes of rest. Just a moment to close his weary eyes. Every part of him hurt, his ribs ached and taking a deep breath was getting harder. "Just a quick rest," he said out loud as his eyes fell closed.

Amy fought her way through the thick fog that had engulfed her. With a gasp her eyes opened to darkness. Someone was suffocating her, a pillow over her face. She reached up to push it off but her arms were wrapped up and she could barely move them. In a moment of panic she screamed wondering if anyone could even hear her.

He startled awake at the muffled cry. His movement towards the sleeping bag told of his stiff and aching body, making him grimace with pain. He unzipped the sleeping bag to find her awake and looking panicked.

He coughed, "Easy there, you're okay. I'm just trying to keep you warm." The coughs racked his chest with sharp pains.

She shivered with fear, not with the cold. The cold blast on her face as soon as it was uncovered told her how bitter cold it was outside. But this man kneeling beside her, who was he?

"It's me Johnny. Do you remember me?" His voice shook as he shivered.

She winced with discomfort as she tried to move around.

"No, try and be still. You were shot in the shoulder. I've got it bandaged up. If you move around it will start bleeding again." He could see the confusion in her eyes. "They said they robbed a bank and took you as a hostage."

"Who shot me? Where am I?" The fear was starting to take its hold on her now.

"One of the bank robbers shot you and brought you up here to a cabin. They didn't know I was staying there. They gave you something to drug you so you've been sleeping."

The fog was beginning to creep its way back into her mind. The bank, yes she remembered going to the bank. Then men came in with guns. She struggled but couldn't remember anything past that point. Johnny? That name sounded familiar. Where did she know that name from?

"I'm tired," she whispered.

"It's ok, go back to sleep. We're gonna keep moving, we have to find shelter soon." He looked down but she was already asleep. His cold body and brain was now having trouble processing why Amanda would be at a bank in the first place but he had to keep moving forward. As he loaded the backpack and sled back on he started the steps forward again. He could no longer judge the distance, only that he had to keep moving.

* * *

Carl and Red returned to the cabin. After they discovered both were gone Carl proceeded to do his best at destroying everything inside of it. They ran out onto the porch but with multiple paths leading away from the cabin even they knew they couldn't look for them in the dark.

"Man, let's just get out of here. There's no way we can find them out here in the woods! Let's take the money and go," Red begged his partner.

Carl was furious, how did they get out of here. He thought he had taken that piss ant fireman down a few notches. Knowing that Red was right they gathered up the money and pulled back down the trail road to the main road and headed out of town.

* * *

As soon as the sun was up so was Roy. The first place he called was the police department to see if they had found Johnny's Rover yet. Not getting the news he wanted he sat down and began sifting through the stack of papers he had brought back from Johnny's apartment. He found himself chuckling at the chaos of phone numbers, bills, receipts and several things he couldn't even categorize at all.

By 8am they guys were back at his place for the new day of searching. This was their last day before having to back on duty tomorrow in the morning. Roy felt like if they didn't find something out today it might be too late for Johnny. The sense of urgency was growing in his gut and in his heart.

Chet and Mike sat at the kitchen table with Roy and helped him decipher the papers. Chet pulled out a picture of a camping spot that he and Johnny had visited.

"This was a nice one, right by a waterfall. It was sweet."

Roy looked up, "What did you say?"

Chet looked confused, "This camping spot was great but Marco and I called this ranger and Johnny wasn't there."

"No, you said something else," Roy was standing now. He wasn't sure what it was but this was important.

Mike watched Roy's reaction, "He said it was sweet."

"Sweet," Roy walked around the table. Why did that sound familiar? "Sweet," he repeated.

* * *

He didn't know how far they had been but he stopped, falling to his knees. Coughs shook his body with pain, he was light headed and having trouble focusing on the now snow covered path in front of him. He crawled back to the sleeping bag to check on her.

This time she was awake and calm, "How you doing in there?" He said between coughs.

She looked at the young dark headed man, "I think maybe better than you at this point." She reached an arm up and unzipped her bag. Reaching up she felt his face, "You have a fever."

He went to tuck her arm back in, "I'm fine. You need to stay warm. Here, take a few sips of water." He held the bottle for her then put the cap back on. Looking up the path he could see a clearing up ahead. I think we're almost there."

"Where?"

Johnny was already working his way back to the end of the sled's rope. Pushing himself to his knees he moved forward a few more steps.


	13. Chapter 13

Starlight Starbright

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Difficulties are meant to rouse, not discourage. The human spirit is to grow strong by conflict." William Ellery Channing._

* * *

Chapter 13

The day passed with all of the station 51 men's leads finding only more dead ends. There was just no sign of Johnny anywhere after searching every place they knew to look. Roy put in a final call to the police to try again to make the search official from their end. After a hundred phone calls they finally agreed that something must be wrong and told him they would begin an official investigation. Little consolation by this point. It had been days now that Johnny had been gone. Each man headed back home knowing that the next shift would just not be the same without Johnny's presence.

Roy crawled into bed and lay on his back while staring at the ceiling. He felt like a failure, a failure to his best friend. Being partners it was his job to protect him and that was a job that long ago he took to heart, on and off the job. He knew Johnny needed them but he was out of ideas. _Come on Junior; give us a hint as to where you are. Anything. _Rolling over he cuddled up next to Joanne feeling guilty at being comfortable for another night with Johnny God knows where.

* * *

The sun was warming the air around them to the point that Amy unzipped her cocoon for some air. She could tell they were moving very slowly, a few steps at the time. The snow now just flurries as they clouds were pushed away. She tried to sit up and see where they were but the sharp pain in her shoulder put her back down on her back.

"Johnny?"

He kept going forward, not hearing her call, his mind on a single focus to reach the Ranger station that was now visible ahead of them.

"Johnny? Please."

The sled stopped and he came into her view. She was shocked at his appearance. He was very pale with flushed cheeks, dark circles under his eyes and she could now clearly see the black and blue swollen left side of his face.

"Almost there...can see the… Rangers house now." His words were between coughs and almost gasping breaths.

"I need to get up," she said.

"Now?"

"Yea, sorry but I need to use the little girls room," she smiled with some embarrassment.

"Oh," he said flatly. He helped her sit up and gave her a minute to regain her equilibrium after being flat for so long. When she felt less dizzy she stood slowly. He wasn't sure who was leaning on whom more for support at this point but he helped her to move behind a tree. Standing back at a discreet distance he waited while squatting down to rest and catch his breath.

"Okay," she called out. He came back over and helped her get back to the sled. "I can walk for a while," she tried to suggest.

He simply shook his head and pointed at her shoulder, not having the breath to chit chat with her about anything. The fresh bleeding was now seeping through the bandages he had put on at the cabin. She climbed back into the sleeping bag to rest but stayed sitting up. He knelt down beside her, remaining quiet as he tended to her wound again. She studied the man before her, so intent on making sure she was alright.

"John Gage." She now remembered.

He looked up at her but still said nothing.

"You took care of my sister Amanda."

His head jerked up, "Sister?" His head was swimming now and he held onto the side of the sled to steady himself.

"Yes." She registered the shock in his face. Did he think she was Amanda? "She was my twin sister who lived in LA. I don't understand. How are you here now?"

The rational part of his brain had known this couldn't be Amanda but now he was beginning to understand. "Guess fate…decided to…give …me another…chance," he smiled softly at her.

"John Gage, you didn't need a second chance because you did nothing wrong the first time."

He pulled her sweater back over her shoulder after re-taping it, "Amanda died." He said climbing to his feet again.

"Yes, she did but it was not your fault."

She watched him walk off, not responding to what she said, pick up the rope and start to pull her down the path. Her mind was trying to process what had happened in the last few days. Why did she even go to the bank that day? There was nothing that urgent to do, especially on the day of Amanda's funeral. Funeral. Oh God, she missed the funeral. Bobby. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she remembered more, her husband who didn't know where she was. Her sister who was left alone. Then looking at the man who had risked his life to save her. The same man who tried to save Amanda. She leaned back onto the sled again, exhaustion taking its toll on her and fell asleep.

* * *

The door was locked but in one swift motion Johnny took his flashlight and broke the glass to get in. Helping Amy into the house they were greeted with cobwebs and a few years of dust. Johnny moved to the phone to find the lines were dead. Then to the radio to find the battery long since gone. It was obvious that this station hadn't been used in years.

His heart sank. He worked so hard to get them here only to find out it was a dead end. The only saving grace was that it was shelter from the bitter cold. His energy minimal he decided to gather up some of the old kindling and firewood from the front porch and started a fire which they both eagerly soaked in. After they warmed up some he tucked her into a cot, making sure she was stable then he climbed onto one in the room across the hallway. As exhaustion took over he realized that he had led them to a place of no food, no water, and no communication in the middle of nowhere. This might be a fate worse than if they had just stayed put.

* * *

The door burst open catching the two men off guard. They both jumped up, grabbing their guns but quickly found themselves thrown to the ground with knees in their backs and guns to their heads.

"Well, well. Carl Walker and Red Winters. Surprised to see me fellows?" The older detective knelt down low enough for the men to see his face but it wasn't really needed. They knew his voice well enough. The detective was an old friend of theirs who frequently pursued them during their crime sprees. "I think we have some things to discuss gentlemen."

Lieutenant Marcos was hoping to find the woman with them but he knew these two very well. They were stupid but not dumb enough to kill her. But getting them to give her up, wherever they had her stashed might not be so easy.

* * *

She awoke to the harsh coughing from the room across from her. Swinging her feet to a sitting position made her dizzy and she had to steady herself with her hand. Johnny had her injured arm bandaged with a fresh dressing then tied her arm to her chest to decrease the movement. The blood lose made her head swim but she was now more concerned about him. Moving across the hallway she found him tossing and turning under the small blanket, sweat beading on his forehead, his color so pale.

She sat beside him and took his head gently to raise it up, "Johnny? Can you take a sip of water?"

His eyes opened and he frowned. He knew she shouldn't be up and moving around but in his condition he hadn't the breath to challenge it. Nodding he opened his mouth and accepted the sips of water. He knew that becoming dehydrated wouldn't help anything at all. She took her fingers and brushed the soaked curly locks of black hair off his forehead and pushed them aside. With no medical training at all she felt lost as to how to help him. He was very sick, she knew that much. His breathing was too hard and she could see that the coughing racked his body with pain.

"You saved me from those men didn't you?" She asked him softly.

He nodded, "Had to…get us…away."

She understood. If they had stayed they more than likely would have died. The robbers had already shot her then about beaten the young fireman to death. If that was in them then murder wasn't far away.

"I'm…sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry about what?"

"Amanda…I…failed her," he said as the tears fell down his cheeks.

"No John, you didn't." She proceeded to tell him about her afternoon on the phone with her sister then Dr. Brackett's report about her death. She watched his eyes as they seemed to come to some understanding that maybe it wasn't his fault.

"I'm glad you were with her at the end," she said as she wiped the tears from his face. "Now look at you, trying to save another sister." She smiled, "You do stay busy don't you?"

He smiled back at her then fell asleep in her arms. She only hoped that there was now some peace in his heart. She gently laid him back down and tucked the blanket around him. Wetting a cool washcloth she placed it on his forehead. "Now John Gage I think it's time we get some help."

* * *

Lt. Marcos sat at his desk with a pile of items in front of him from the hotel room of the robbers. He was looking for any evidence possible about where they might have left her. They had already put in the ransom call to the husband, for some reason thinking he had several hundred thousand dollars to pay them. Greed. It makes you stupid, he thought. He was most concerned about the rag with blood on it they found in the car. Knowing that neither man was injured there was only one logical conclusion; it belonged to her. But how badly hurt was she? Was she even alive anymore? He wouldn't put it past these two to ransom off a dead body.

Another item found at the hotel room caught his curiosity, it was a wallet. Most of the items had been thrown out already but there three items left in it. First was a picture of two young children, a boy and a girl. The back of it said Jenny 5 and Chris 7. Next was a slip of paper that simply had one name and a phone number, someone named Buck. Last was another picture. It was of two men, in uniform, standing in front of a red brick building. There was nothing else visible in the photo to identify who they were or where they were. This third mystery person, who were they? What was their roll in this? Victim or accomplice?

He held the picture of the two men a little longer. Which one of you is part of this mess and where are you now?


	14. Chapter 14

Starlight Starbright

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_The rhythm of life is intricate but orderly, tenacious but fragile. To keep that in mind is to build the key to survival." Shirley Hufstedler._

_Sorry this one is short. I had to get something out to feed Kathy, LOL. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, keep um coming!_

* * *

Chapter 14

Amy was stoking the fire when she heard a noise behind her. Turning she saw Johnny coming down the little hall, still wrapped in his blanket.

"You shouldn't be up."

"Cold," he said.

She pulled a chair up closer to the fire and helped him sit down. "I wish I had something warm for you to drink."

He smiled at her concern for him, "S'kay." Nudging his head to her shoulder, "You?"

"Still bleeding some but not like before. I'm just tired."

"Lost fair…mount blood," he coughed some more.

"John we have to get out of here and I need your help."

He looked at the beautiful woman before him and knew she was right. With no food they would only get weaker from this point on.

"Need to search for… any type of radio parts or batteries… we can. Try to get… a signal out."

"I'll check all the rooms. There's also a storage room out back. I'll try to see what's in there."

"Just be careful," he told her as he watched her go down the hallway.

While Amy searched the other rooms he tried to keep his mind clear long enough to be a help in getting them out of here. He moved over to his backpack and pulled out the map he had grabbed from the cabin. Unfolding it at the table he surmised that it was a good 20 mile hike to get to a main road from the house. Going back to the cabin wasn't an option since there was no way to be sure the men weren't still there. Besides they had trashed the Rover and he couldn't get anywhere in it anyway. Other than the main road there was nothing around them but wilderness. Usually he sought isolation but this time he regretted it. He would give anything for a phone. Then he thought about who he would call and he smiled as he thought of his friends and family at the station. Maybe if they knew about Amanda they weren't mad at him anymore.

What he wouldn't give for a hot bowl of Marco's chili right now.

Hearing Amy come back in the room she sat at the table with him. "Didn't really find much but I admit I really don't know what I'm looking for. Down in the basement there's a large engine looking thing.

Engine? Generator? For the first time Johnny felt a surge of hope for them. "Show me."

* * *

Lt. Marcos was ready to beat his head against a wall with frustration. Hours of interrogation was getting them nowhere about the missing woman. The men stood firm on the statement that she escaped and that was when they high tailed it out of town. His only hope was to press the murder charge on them. If he could convince them that they would go down for murder maybe they would be more willing to help him find a live body.

He also had a phone number in his hand. Several attempts had found the phone number to have no answer. It was probably a dead end but he tucked the slip back into his pocket to try again later.

* * *

Chet watched Roy as he tied his shoes in the locker room. He knew not to ask about Johnny because if anything new had happened Roy would have eagerly shared the news with everyone. Roy was in silent contemplation, thinking back to the last time Johnny was here beside him. He smiled as he remembered the conversation. Johnny was in such a good mood after having been camping. It had always been his refuge, his place of solitude.

He looked at Chet, "Cabin." It was a single word that meant a world to Roy but was leaving Chet a little confused.

"What cabin?" He said as he stood up.

"That last morning Johnny was here he was talking about a new cabin he had found. He called it 'sweet'."

"I never heard him talking about a cabin. Do you think that's where he went?" Chet was getting excited now. Finally a new lead. But what now?

Roy was thinking, yes he remembered the cabin but he never heard Johnny say anything else about it. "Might be, but I don't have any idea where it is." The deep sigh told Chet that Roy was back at square one. With downed shoulders and spirits they started their day.

* * *

Amy helped Johnny down the stairs into the cold dark basement of the ranger station. With her flashlight she pointed to the large imposing engine like thing she had found.

"A generator." He traced his fingers along the edge of it as he looked for the starter. There might be a chance of getting it to work. If it worked then the radio might work. A radio meant finding help. He looked at Amy with a big smile.

She loved the look of excitement in those brown eyes as she watched him work to get the generator started. After a few attempts it started but the smoke coming from it wasn't promising. They might not have a lot of time.

Looking at her, "Radio." She sensed the urgency in his voice. Taking his arm she got him upstairs, his energy now beyond spent; he almost collapsed at the top of the stairs.

"Come on Johnny, you can do it." She winced as she pulled on him but now at his feet she propelled him towards the desk by the window.

Johnny fell into the chair; his head was now spinning as he seemed to gasp for breaths. He turned on the radio seeing the power button turn on. Not knowing the call number for this station he just started talking.

"Ranger Station…Kern…can anyone hear me?"

There was only static.

"Ranger Station…Kern…can anyone hear me?" Johnny was starting to sound desperate, something that Amy didn't like to hear.

Then through the thick static…"Read you Kern. Come in."

"Need help, stranded. Need connection to Station 51, Carson. Hurry." Please, he prayed. Roy please be there.

The static worsened while he waited. It seemed like an eternity when a voice broke through again, "Kern, you're patched through. Go ahead. Signal won't last."

Through the white noise Johnny could hear a voice. His heart skipped a beat, "Mike?"


	15. Chapter 15

Starlight Starbright

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_In time of test, family is best." Burmese Proverb._

* * *

**Chapter** 15

"Mike?"

Static…..

"It's Johnny."

Static….

"We need help…Kern Canyon Ranger …station …#12"

Static…

"Roy!"

Static…

"Help us…She's been shot…I'm sick…"

Static…

"Roy?"

Static…

"Please…"

Static…

"Call Bruce…number at …my apartment…"

Static…

"He'll know where…we …are…"

Then the coughing started and he wasn't able to stop. The static was endless now and they didn't know if anyone was hearing them at all. Amy grabbed the mike and tried too.

"We're at the Ranger Station, please help us." She looked to Johnny since she really had no idea where they were. "We were at a cabin and hiked here. Please help us, he's very sick. Hello?"

"Please," she started to cry. It was too much now. She was in pain, her shoulder bleeding again from helping him. His head was lying on the desk, coughs shaking his body.

Then the power button went black. So that was it. She only hoped someone out there heard enough to find them now. With her last bit of energy she helped Johnny to his shaky feet and got him to the fireplace. The last of the dry wood was on the coals and the embers were burning low. The snow had changed to rain outside and all the gathered wood was now soaking wet.

She poked the coals to stir them up a little then went to the bedroom and got the sleeping bag that Johnny had carried her here in. Placing the sleeping bag in front of the fireplace she got him in it. He was dead weight now as he had lapsed into unconsciousness. She could hear his ragged breathing and the audible rattling from his chest. His skin was hot as fire but moist at the same time chilling him.

All she could do now was keep him warm. Taking all the blankets in the house she laid close to him and let the exhaustion take over her body also, falling fast asleep.

* * *

"Look, I can't offer you any kind of deal unless you help us find the woman alive. If she's hurt then the longer you hold out the more likely is she won't make it. Then it's a full murder rap for both of you."

The Lt paced the floor while Red squirmed in the chair, running his fingers through his hair. "A deal huh?"

Marcos paused and leaned on the table, "Yep, but only if we find her alive." He watched the hardened man think hard. He had spent a lot of petty time behind bars but never a long hard time, much less life.

Red looked at the cop, "Okay."

"Start talking."

"We didn't mean to even take her but Carl was afraid to leave her after he accidentally shot her."

Marco's cringed inside, he had been right. "Keep going."

"Carl knew this cabin in the mountains. Its real deep in the woods where no one would find us. But when we got back from making the ransom call she was gone."

He furrowed his brow, "What do you mean gone? She was shot and in the middle of the woods. Where would she go alone?"

Red shifted in his seat. "Well, she wasn't alone."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, when we got there someone was using the cabin. Carl worked him over real good," he smiled until he caught the Lt's eye. "I didn't touch him. Something about him made Carl real pissed off. Guess he don't like firemen." He laughed at his own private joke.

Marcos stood up straight, "He was a fireman?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture. "Is he one of these men?"

Red immediately pointed to the dark headed younger man, "Hey, that's him."

"What was he doing up there alone?"

Red scowled, "I don't know, didn't ask him. He said something about a vacation. I guess he's the one that took her off." Then he smiled again, a dark look crossed his face. "Don't speck they would get very far in the snow huh?"

Marco's wanted to slap the man seeing the satisfaction on his face. "You'd better hope they made it out."

Red stopped smiling at that, "Well, wasn't my fault they left."

"I want to know exactly where that cabin is."

"Carl drove there," he shook his head. "I'd never find it again; it was like in the middle of nowhere."

Carl then was next on his list. The information was getting him closer to finding her and now apparently a fireman. He turned to his Captain, "Where are those missing person reports at?"

He was directed to a corner desk with a fax machine. Picking up the stack of papers he sat down and began sifting through them, one at a time. He sighed, only a few hundred more to go through.

* * *

Roy stood at the sink helping Marco wash up the breakfast dishes while Chet cleaned off the table.

"That was a good casserole Marco, tell your mother thanks," Hank said as he sifted through the paper.

"Sure thing Cap. You know my mama, she loves to cook."

Mike looked up from the couch, "It's a good thing, cause after eating Chet's cooking this shift we all need a stomach transplant."

Chet looked offended, "Hey now, there was nothing wrong with my Hungarian Stew."

"So that's what that was huh?" Roy said.

Mike looked up at Roy's joke and smiled. It was the pretty much the first thing he had said all shift. Being closest to the phone Mike jumped up and grabbed it.

"Station 51."

Static…

"Hello?"

Static…

"Johnny?"

Roy about dropped the dish he was drying, "What?" Mike now had everyone's full attention as they gathered around the phone.

Mike looked back, "The connection is terrible, here." He immediately passed the phone to Roy knowing that Roy was about to have a stroke to get his hands on it.

Static…

"Johnny are you there? It's Roy."

Static…

"You're where?" He was yelling into the phone.

Static…

"12? Johnny 12 what?"

Static…

"Yes, it's Roy. Johnny! I can't hear you. Where are you?"

Static…

"Shot?" Roy felt the blood drain from his face. He knew he heard the word shot.

Static…

"Call who? Uce?"

Static…

"Johnny, we're trying to find you! Where are you?"

Static…

"Who is this?" It was a woman's voice? What the hell?

Static…

"Sick? Who's sick?"

Static…

"JOHNNY!"

But the line was dead.


	16. Chapter 16

Starlight Starbright

_  
These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_If it were not for hopes, the heart would break." Thomas Fuller_

_I hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving Holiday!_

* * *

Chapter 16

Lt. Marcos waited for the other man to be brought to the interrogation room while he continued to file through the stack of photographs. He paused at one holding it in one hand while he pulled out the picture in his pocket. Standing up he took the picture and headed to the phone.

* * *

Roy slammed the phone back onto the hook then turned to his crewmates. Each one was holding their breath. He was raging mad and wanted to punch something, anything.

"Damn!"

"Roy? Where is he?" Hank asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know. I still don't know. The connection was so bad I only got bits and pieces of what he said."

Hank took the pad of paper and pen sitting next to the phone, "Write it all down. Even bits might help us. I'm going to call the police and see if there's any way to find out where the call came from." He left Roy surrounded by the other men while he headed to the office.

Roy shook his head, "Um, Kern, he said Kern. Something about 12. But I don't know 12 what."

Mike started writing as Roy mumbled scattered words. Roy kept thinking, "Shot." He looked at them, "He said something about being shot."

"Did he sound ok?" Chet asked anxiously.

"No," Roy said, shaking his head.

* * *

Hank returned to find the men sitting at the table trying to decipher the clues. They all waited anxiously for the shift to come to a close.

"You're not going to believe this," Hank said.

Everyone looked up to the stunned look on their Captain.

"What is it Cap?" Chet asked.

"I just called the police department and they said they just got a new lead on Johnny. Now, they don't know where he is but his wallet has been found. They linked that to the missing person's report and called it in."

"Where?" Roy asked, standing up.

"Kern County Sheriff's Office."

"Kern," Roy whispered to himself.

"Well, one clue deciphered," Marco said.

"We're off in 30 minutes. Let's meet at my house," Hank said.

Roy looked up at Hank.

"Well, we can't find him sitting around here. We'll go to the Sheriff's office and see what we can do to help from there," Hank said.

* * *

"Look, we already know you took the girl and she got shot in the process. We also know that you took her to a cabin. Now you got a federal charge pending based on this." Marco's tossed the missing person poster on the table at the man.

Carl picked it up, instantly recognizing the young fireman. "Don't know nothing about this," he said throwing the picture back at Marcos.

"Funny, Red does. He's already identified him as the man you beat to a pulp at the cabin. He's a fireman and the charges will be heavier. Just tell us where the cabin is. There's still time to get them medical care. But if they die…"

Marco's looked up to see a young woman stick her head in the door, "Marcos, Cap's on the phone for you."

Marco's turned back to the man sitting smugly at the table, "Double homicide carry's a death penalty." Then turned to leave the room.

"I didn't kill no one!" Carl yelled as the officer's left him alone in the room.

* * *

Amy opened her eyes to the sun shining into the living room. The bitter cold of the air told her the fire had gone out. She reached over to check on Johnny. His wet forehead told of his still high fever but what concerned her most was the change in his breathing. Before it had been loud and heavy with coughing but she hadn't heard him cough in a while now. She gently laid her hand on his chest, feeling the rattle inside and the very shallow efforts he was now making.

She knew she had to get something done, she had to save them but she was so tired and exhausted she couldn't even stand. The fire was now gone and the sun coming in the window would be the only warmth for a while. Then it too would be gone.

She looked up to the ceiling with tears in her eyes, "Amanda, I need ya little sis. I know this was your idea so that Johnny would know what really happened." She smiled to herself, "Only you would concoct such a crazy scheme." Taking a deep breath, "Amanda, I don't think he can make it another night. Johnny understands and now it's our job to get him out of here. Send help Amanda. Hurry." She reached for more blankets to pull over them again and fell asleep beside Johnny.

* * *

The drive north was quiet, each man in his own thoughts. The broken and frantic words from Johnny plagued Roy's mind. Then this lead up in Kern. He knew that Johnny went all over the mountains of California finding prime camping spots to escape too but he'd never heard him talk about going up there. Staring out the window he watched the city traffic change to country then to tall green trees that seemed to reach for the sky. Having been camping with his partner more than once he understood the draw that this country had on Johnny. It was beautiful and looking up into the higher ranges you could see the snow white peaks. Roy sighed a deep breath. If Johnny was lost in these mountains they could spend weeks looking and never find him. The Sierra's were vast and mostly wild. And something pulled at Roy telling him that they no longer had weeks, not even days. In fact, the dream he had last night at the station told him of only hours.

Hank pulled into the small town, a one horse town one might have called it. Walker Basin was in the middle of nowhere. However, Roy noted how it was right on the edge of the Sierra Nevada Range. Unloading and stretching the group of men hesitated as they stood in front of the small police station.

"Well, let's go," Hank said.

* * *

Marcos looked up to see a group of men standing at the receptionist's desk. He didn't get up but instead chose to observe them from his desk. One looked familiar but not the others. He watched Maggie point them in his direction. Yes, they were the friends of the missing fireman. They made good time he noted to himself. He stood up and extended his hand to the tall, thinner man who seemed to be in charge of this group.

"Lt Marcos, how may I help you gentlemen?"

"Hank Stanley, we just drove up from LA. We understand you have a lead on our missing friend, John Gage?"

Marcos shook his head then looked over to Roy. "We usually don't get this much attention for a missing person report. Do you guys work with him?"

Hank nodded, "Yes sir, were all shift mates with the LA County Fire Department. Johnny is one of our paramedics that's been missing. He came up here to camp and hasn't been heard from since."

"Have a seat fellows and I'll try to bring you up to date on what's been going on around here."

The group pulled up chairs to listen. Roy was ansy, he didn't want to chat, he wanted the lead and to go find Johnny. Besides, this Lt was making him nervous, he kept staring at him.

"About 3 days ago there was a bank robbery down in Bakersfield. We just happened to get a tip from the hotel manager in the next little community and managed to bust the two men."

Roy wanted to scream, WHO CARES.

"When we picked um up we found this on um," he tossed the worn wallet onto the edge of his desk.

Roy reached over and picked it up. He felt his heartbeat quicken, it was the one that he had given Johnny for Christmas a couple of years ago, "its Johnny's." He said looking over to Hank. Then he opened it up, finding it empty. "There's nothing in it. How did you know it was his?"

Marcos then pulled out the pictures. First he handed Roy the picture of Jenny and Chris. "Nice kids but I have inkling that they more resemble you," he said with a smile. Roy took the picture. It had been Johnny's favorite one, the kids at his birthday party last year. The second picture shook him up a lot more; it was a picture of him and Johnny in front of the station.

Hank shook his head again, "I don't understand, how did they get their hands on his wallet?"

Marcos continued, "Well apparently they had picked a remote cabin for a high away."

"But Johnny was already there," Roy finished the sentence.

"Yea. One of the men has positively identified Johnny as being in the cabin when they arrived. The other still refuses to give up any information. And unfortunately he's the only one that knows exactly how to find the cabin again."

"Johnny said something about being shot," Mike spoke quietly from the back of the group.

Marco's jerked his head, "You've talked to him?"

Roy gave him a 'yes' nod, "He called the firehouse this morning but the connection was so bad we couldn't hear most of what he was saying. The whole call lasted about 30 seconds." Roy pulled out the scribbled paper with the words he remembered on it. "This is about all we could get."

Kern

12

Shot

Help

Uck

Marco's nodded, "Let me finish the story then. "The two men kidnapped a woman at the bank and took her hostage back to the cabin. Apparently they also managed to shoot her."

The look of shocked relief was apparent to Marcos, "John's not been shot as far as I know but it sounds like he was beaten pretty badly. Badly enough that they left him tied up in the cabin to make the ransom phone call. When they got back both were gone."

"Gone?" Hank said.

"How do two injured people get up and leave without a trace," Chet asked.

Roy just smiled, "Johnny would do anything to protect her. And nobody knows better how to survive in the woods."

"Look, I've called the park service and there's no Gage registered at any of the cabins," Marcos said.

"No, this one was owned by a friend of Johnny's." Roy offered.

"Private huh? Well then this might be important too. It was the only other thing left in his wallet but every time I call the number there's no answer." Marco's pulled out the slip of paper and handed it to Roy.

Buck (number). Now 'uck' was defined in Roys mind, "This must be who owns the cabin. I've seen this too. It was in the stack of papers from Johnny's place I picked up."

"Well, if this is the owner he's no help if he won't answer the phone but I'll try to put a track on the phone number and see if we can trace down an address."

"Lt, for what it's worth. When Johnny called this morning there was a woman on the line too. She was still alive at that point."

"Thanks. I'll let her husband know. It sounds like the family has already seen enough death. Apparently her twin sister just died in a car accident down in LA a few days ago and they were supposed to have the funeral this week."

Roy looked to Hank, "Couldn't be."


	17. Chapter 17

Starlight Starbright

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Men talk of killing time, while time quietly kills them." Dion Boucicault._

* * *

Chapter 17

"There's no way to get the location of the cabin from one of the men?" Hank asked in disbelief. They were this close, surely it wouldn't just end here.

"No and the state police picked them both up an hour ago," the Lt said.

Roy fingered the small piece of paper, "This number is the key to finding him. I feel it." Looking up at the Lt. "Do you mind if I try the number again?"

"Sure, go ahead." He looked outside. "Sun will be down soon and they are predicting a foot of snow to come down in the higher elevations. If we don't get a lead soon we won't be able to do anything else tonight."

Roy shook his head and looked to Hank, "It has to be tonight. Their running out of time fast."

Hank didn't question his friend. The bond between the two paramedics spoke worlds to him and right now it was telling him that Roy didn't think Johnny would survive another night in the forest.

Roy leaned forward and dialed the number which he noted was local.

_(Hello?)_

Someone answering the phone almost startled him, "Yes, can I speak to Buck?"

_(Bucks not here, can I help you with something?)_

Roy had to work to steady his voice, "Yes, I'm a friend of John Gage's and I'm trying to find out if he is staying at a cabin that belongs to Buck."

_(Buck does have a friend staying at his cabin this week but we haven't heard from him. Do you think he's ok?)_

"We haven't heard from him either. Can you tell me how to get to it?"

As she started rattling off the detailed directions Roy wrote them down as everyone sat on the edge of their seats.

"Thank you very much Miss?"

_(It's no problem. I hope you find your friend.) _Then she hung up.

Roy stood up, pushing the chair back, "I don't know where this is." He passed the directions to the officer.

"This is by Alta Sierra. But I think I can find it pretty easily."

They were ready, "We'll follow you."

Roy knew they needed something else, "Sounds like they are both hurt. Do you have any medical supplies we can take with us?"

Knowing that this county did not have a paramedic program put Roy on edge. Medical care wouldn't be instant for the two stranded victims. If he could help them on scene it might buy them some time until they could ship them out to the hospital in Bakersfield.

"We have some emergency supplies but when we find them I can call for air rescue to take them into town."

* * *

Amy woke to find the little warmth of the sun now gone. The home was dark, the fire long gone. She pulled Johnny closer to him. At least he was still breathing but he no longer felt warm, not even with fever.

"Come on Johnny, you have to hang in there with me. I don't want to be here alone."

"Manda?" He whispered.

"No it's me Amy."

He gave her a soft smile, "There …coming."

She brushed her fingers across his cheek, "I sure hope so."

"Roy…coming." Then he slipped back into the dark world that was now stronger than him.

She didn't know who Roy was and she knew that the young man was delirious at this point. She could only hope that he was right, although she didn't know how he could know.

* * *

Hank followed Marcos truck up the long dark trail. It didn't seem like it would ever end when it suddenly stopped in front of them. When they saw him getting out they filed out also. Roy's heart felt like it was racing wild as they came around the Bronco and could see Johnny's Rover. This was the right place. After all this, they actually found the cabin.

Mike knelt down to the tires, "They've all been slashed."

With a sense of urgency they all moved onto the front porch. Marcos held them back, wanting to enter it first. Pushing the door open, with gun drawn, Marcos moved into the little cabin. The anxious crew followed.

"Man, they trashed this place," Chet said in disbelief.

"Looks like they weren't too happy to find it empty when they came back," Marco said.

They moved through the cabin looking for clues as to where the two might have gone next.

"Cap," Marco said, he was standing with Chet by the bed. Hank moved over to them.

"Blood," Chet said. The large size of the dark staining on the bed was disconcerting to them. Someone had lost a lot of blood before being moved.

Roy moved around the living room, looking for anything then moved to the kitchen. He looked at the scattered papers lying on the table. Coming across something he froze, "12."

Hank looked up, "What?" He walked up to Roy who was now pointing to a map on the table. The men gathered around the table to see what had Roy looking in amazement.

"God, you're right," Marcos said. Roy was pointing to a handmade map of the cabin and the trails that led away from it. There were many landmarks, a lake, a waterfall, miles and miles of trails and a Ranger station, marked #12.

"That's where they are," Roy simply said.

"It will take too long to reach them by foot, let's go," Marcos said as he darted for the door.

The other men didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

The winding trail heading back to the main road seemed to have grown twice as long when Hank once again saw the Lt's truck stop. He jumped out into the dark. Hank and Roy followed, apprehensive about anything slowing their progress at this point.

As they came around they could see the headlights of a truck that was coming towards them. It pulled over into the tree line, out of the way and stopped. Out hopped a heavy set man who looked to be in his 50's with a thick beard and mustache.

Marcos shined his flashlight at the man, "Identify yourself please."

"Buck Chastain, who the hell are you?"

"Buck? The Buck that owns the cabin up the road here?" Marcos continued his questioning.

"Sure am. Is there something wrong?" The man asked less gruff, now realizing it was a police officer standing in front of him.

"Afraid there has been. We're looking for John Gage."

"Yea, Johnny was up here this week, suppose to head back to LA a couple of days ago."

Roy stepped forward, "He never made it back. You're wife gave us the directions up here to find him."

Buck shook his head and laughed, "Aint' got no wife."

Roy didn't care, he was in a hurry, "Well whoever answered the phone told us."

Again, he shook his head, "Don't know who you called mister cause my phone was disconnected over a week ago."


	18. Chapter 18

Starlight Starbright

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Never part without loving words to think of during your absence. It may be that you will not meet again in this life." Jean Paul Richter._

* * *

Chapter 18

Roy told the others what happened on the dark trail as they headed down the main road again. The sun had now set and they all felt the bitter chill seeking its way into their bones. The road to the Ranger Station was paved at least but not in good condition. The hard winters of the Sierra's had taken its toll over the years. Roy was so anxious as they pulled up to the dark and abandoned building that he almost jumped out of the truck before Hank could put it into park.

The house showed no signs of life, no one running out thankful for being rescued. That worried them all. Roy reached the front door first, finding it locked. With no hesitation he rammed his shoulder into it, breaking the simple door lock that held it closed. The room was pitch black in front of him. Marcos pushed a flashlight into his hands.

As the small light scanned across the room it rested on a pile of blankets in front of the fireplace. Running over to them he found them.

"Cap, I need the emergency bags," Roy called out.

Mike, Marco and Chet moved over to Roy while Marcos walked back to his Bronco and reached for the radio.

As Roy pulled the blankets off them he found them both unconscious and unresponsive. First he checked her pulse choking back the shock at who it was.

"She's got a pulse, it's weak and thready." He watched as Chet was unwrapping Johnny from the mummy sleeping bag, "Chet?"

Chet had to focus on what he was feeling for then changed to locate a carotid pulse, "It's really weak Roy, slow."

Hank came in with the emergency supplies and dropped down next to Roy. Unzipping the first bag he found bandages, tape, scissors, splints and hot/cold packs. In the second bag he found basic IV supplies, stethoscope and blood pressure cuff, but no medications. It was actually more than Roy expected to find.

"Chet get vitals on Johnny, Marco get an IV set up for them both. Cap if you can help me with her." He then turned to Mike. "Mike we need to get them warmed up, pop all those hot packs and put them in their armpits and groins."

Roy started with Amy's shoulder, there had been a lot of blood loss but Johnny's field version of a pressure dressing had kept her from bleeding to death. After reinforcing the dressing he started her IV as Mike got the warm packs on her. Then Hank and Mike swaddled her in several blankets to prepare her for transport.

Now Roy was able to do what he wanted to do most, care for Johnny. They both were too cold, the effects of hypothermia taking its hard toll on them. Johnny's BP was barely obtainable by palpation, his pulse slowed by the state of his body shutting down. Mike placed the warm packs on him as they both grimaced at the multiple sites of bruising and contusions. Roy palpated his chest noting several broken ribs; his breath sounds were very diminished and very wet with congestion. His swollen battered face almost unrecognizable.

As he started his IV he found himself talking to his best friend. He did it unconsciously, not even realizing that he was doing it. But everyone else did and watched the senior paramedic work with minimal supplies to try and save his best friend with love and concern.

Marcos came back in and moved over by the men. He shook his head as Roy worked on the two victims. He had seen patients in better shape not make it off the mountain before; he didn't hold out much hope for these two. "The evac chopper is going to meet us at the main road, there's nowhere for them to land here," he updated them.

Roy looked up, "We're almost ready to move them out." They repackaged Johnny up in the sleeping bag and with Amy in the blankets it was the best Roy could hope for under the conditions. They moved Amy first. Chet slid into the Lt's truck back seat and put Amy back there with him. "Keep her head up a little. It will help her breathing." Roy told him. He noted that at least Marcos had thought to turn the heat up full blast.

Next they moved Johnny into Hanks truck with Roy sliding in beside him. With everyone now loaded up, they headed back to the main road and to a clearing that had been predetermined. While they waited Hank heard Roy talking to Johnny, his voice soft with caring and compassion, encouraging him to not give up.

* * *

There wasn't room for the chopper to land but with the stokes lowered down Marcos watched the team of men work with incredible precision as they loaded up each patient, lastly sending up Roy to transport with them to the nearest hospital.

Watching the helicopter fly off they wanted to relax and breathe a deep sigh of relief but they knew nothing was certain yet. The first task was accomplished to find Johnny, now they had to make sure he made it.

Marcos parted ways with the men telling them he would check on Johnny and Amy in the morning when he was off duty. He would also notify Amy's husband that she had been found. He shook hands with each one, thanking them for helping him to pull all the pieces together and that he hoped their friend made it.

"Johnny looked pretty ruff," Chet said quietly as they drove down the road.

"Well, we've seen Johnny make it through worse," Marco told him, patting him on the shoulder. Despite their phantom and pigeon relationship at work there was a friendship there that neither one could deny. They would try, but everyone knew the truth.

* * *

Roy didn't like this hospital, he didn't know the people, he couldn't find his way around and worst of all they were keeping him from Johnny. He had to search the building for a payphone to call Dixie at Rampart. He knew that she would have Johnny's file and he asked her to fax his 'next of kin' statement to them. After filling her in quickly he begged off the phone to go get access to Johnny.

Once the paperwork had been received the doctor called Roy into his office.

"I'm sorry for the delay Mr. DeSoto," the older doctor said as he extended his hand to him.

Roy took the hand, just grateful to have everything straightened out now, "Roy please."

The doctor sat down, "We've just moved your friend to the ICU." He leaned back in his chair, "His condition is critical. We're supporting him with a ventilator and have him on strong antibiotics."

Roy's grief was heavy, "Is he gonna make it doc?"

The gentle doctor shook his head, "I don't know. The pneumonia is severe, the hypothermia shut down his kidneys. Let's see if we can get him through the night."

"I'd like to sit with him if possible."

The doctor glanced at his watch, "visitation is already over but I'll see what I can do."

As Roy headed to the ICU waiting room he thought about what had led them all here, "Doc?"

"Yes?"

"Amy, the lady that came in with him. How is she doing?"

"She's in surgery right now but I understand her vital signs were stable."

"Thank you doctor."

* * *

When Roy stepped off the elevator he was never so glad as to see his A-shift family waiting on him. Hank stepped up to him, "Roy, how's Johnny?"

"No one will tell us a damn thing around here," Chet whined.

"Well I haven't seen him either. It took an act of congress to just get his condition after providing the paperwork that I am listed as his next of kin." Roy sat down and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean you haven't seen him yet?" Hank was outraged. It was a guarantee that one thing Johnny did need was Roy there to support him.

Roy could see Hank was getting all fired up, "It's okay Cap. I finally got to talk to the doctor. He's in critical condition, the pneumonia is real bad." He stood up and walked away from them. "He doesn't know if he will make it through the night."

"No," Mike said softly. Johnny had nine lives; he had to pull through this.

Roy turned to them, "I just hope they let me see him before its too late."


	19. Chapter 19

Starlight Starbright

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_All that is gold does not glitter, not all that wander is lost." J.R.R. Tolkein._

_I hope you have enjoyed my little story. Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews, you've been awesome support!_

* * *

Chapter 19

Bobby stood beside his wife. It broke his heart to see her so helpless lying there. He would normally never describe her as frail. She was the strongest, most independent woman he had ever known and so full of life. If it wasn't for her fierce dedication to her children and him he knew they would all be lost. But now, she was not only frail but so helpless looking. He knew that now, she needed him more than he had ever needed her. He took her hand, "Amy, its Bobby. You're safe now and you're going to be okay." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She didn't stir but he knew that she was medicated for the pain. The doctor had updated him on the gunshot wound and the surgery. He leaned back in the chair by her bed thinking about the phone call he had received. The police officer had told him what happened. He couldn't get past the point that the fireman he blamed for Amanda's death, wrongly he now knew, had risked his life to save his Amy.

* * *

Roy paced the waiting room, there was still no word from the doctor and he was losing patience. Hank decided he would never complain about Rampart in any way ever again. They never hesitated at making sure he was updated on his men, but here they were just strangers. Never before had they been so shut out of knowing about an injured friend and they all felt a little lost.

Bobby moved out of Amy's room, glancing at the desk to see no one was there and went into the room of John Gage. He was surprised to find the young man alone; didn't he have family to be there with him? He stood beside his bed, surrounded with monitors and the respirator and found himself wincing at the battering he had apparently taken. Yes, the officer told him but seeing it was another thing. He knew that this young man was an extrodianary soul to endure such suffering and still not put his self first through all that had happened.

"You shouldn't be in here Mr. Starlight," he turned to find a nurse in the doorway.

"Where is his family?"

"It's my understanding he doesn't have any." Her voice softened, "I'm going to have to ask you to stay with your wife though."

He nodded and moved back to Amy's room.

* * *

Hank paced the floor opposite of Roy. There still had been no word yet and he was beginning to wonder if there even would be. No one here considered them the family that they were.

_CODE BLUE ICU_

_CODE BLUE ICU_

_CODE BLUE ICU_

All the men jumped up, Roy's heart felt like it had stopped. Hank decided enough was enough and made his way to the nurse's station desk.

"We need to know how John Gage is doing. Can someone please tell us?"

The one nurse standing at the station looked into one of the patient's room. Hank caught the glance, "The code? Is it John?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't give out any information except to his family," she said, slightly intimidated by the man's apparent high anxiety.

"Look Mame, I know you're just doing your job but we _are_ his only family. And that man right there has full medical authority over his care." Hank pointed towards the frustrated but quiet Roy as they all approached the desk with him.

A doctor approached the desk, "Alison, is there a problem?"

"Sir, these men are asking to see Mr. Gage."

He looked at Hank, "You are Mr. Gage's friends correct?"

"Yes." They all nodded in confirmation to their Captains word.

"The code, is it Johnny?" The doctor looked up to see Roy and suddenly realized he had forgotten to get him in all the excitement.

"Yes, I'm sorry. The code team is with him now. I don't think he will make it. The prolonged respiratory failure has caused his heart to fail."

Roy stepped forward, "I need to see him doc."

The doctor started to shake his head no but Hank took the man's arm, "Doctor, we realize that this is unconventional but it's something I can't explain. You need to let Roy see him. Johnny has to know he's not alone. Especially now."

The doctor wasn't sure what it was about the man's plea but he found himself agreeing, "Okay, follow me." At this point he knew it wouldn't really make any difference. The young man was losing his fight.

* * *

Hank and Roy followed the doctor into the ICU room and paused. There was one nurse on his bed doing chest compressions, a respiratory therapist giving him breaths, a doctor yelling for more medications and in the back a solemn Roy and Hank. Hank now was just glad they would get to tell him goodbye.

Roy only paused for a moment. He moved forward through the crowd of people without speaking, his movements steady and deliberate. The medical team wasn't sure what was going on but found themselve's moving out of his way. He walked up to the side of the bed. Placing one hand on Johnny's chest he locked his eyes on the nurse and smiled softly at her. Then turning back to Johnny he placed his other hand on his shoulder. He leaned in and spoke softly to his friend, his brother. The room grew quiet save for the humming of the ventilator.

"Johnny, its Roy. We found you, all the guys are here and you're safe now. Amy is here too, she's going to be okay. You saved her. And Amanda, Johnny no one blames you for anything. Her death was not your fault. Now I need you to come back to us partner. I need you Junior to fight this and come back to us."

The nurse felt the blue eyed man gently push her hands away from his chest, stopping the compressions. As she leaned back they watched the monitor as it remained flat.

Hank felt something brush past him and looked up to see Chet coming in the room. He walked over to the other side of the bed. Almost afraid to touch him he patted his arm, "Come on Johnny, you haven't used all those nine lives yet. Come back."

The young doctor assisting with Johnny's care was caught off guard by all this terrible breach of policy.

"What are all these people doing in here?" He reached out to grab Roy's arm but was stopped by a even firmer grasp on his own arm. Startled he looked up to find a tall dark headed man beside him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Mike said.

Before he could start yelling for security the older doctor Roy had meet earlier pulled the young doctor out of the way as Marco and Hank joined them at the bed.

"Talk to him Roy," Mike told him.

Roy leaned in closer. "Junior it's up to you now. We're all here, you're family is here now. It's time to come back."

The medical team watched this man and his faith in his friend with sadness. This so called family from LA. The doctor knew they had already run all the drugs more than once and there was nothing else they could do so he allowed the compressions to be stopped. He allowed them to say goodbye.

Then they heard a noise. One the monitor there was a beep, one more, then another.

"That's it Johnny, you can do it," Marco whispered.

Gaining strength with each stroke of his heart the rhythm began to stabilize.

"Well, I'll be damned," the doctor said under his breath as they watched the rhythm. The team was speechless.

Hank let out a deep breath and moved up behind Roy, slapping him on the back. Roy looked back with a smile on his face, something that Hank hadn't see in quite a while.

The brash young upstart of a doctor couldn't absorb what had just happened but then he had never met the Station 51 A-shift family before. "It is just the delayed effect of the epinephrine."

The older doctor took him by the arm and led him from the room. Glancing back he smiled at th group of men that now surrounded Mr. Gage, "Dr. Gates, you have a lot to learn about the power of family."

As the Code team packed up and left the room Roy pulled up a chair to stay by his partners side and this time no one dared to question it.

* * *

As the days passed Roy stayed by Johnny's side watching him heal and finally come off the ventilator. The others had returned to LA that next morning when his condition had stabilized and since had gone back to work. Roy used his vacation time to make sure that Johnny wasn't alone until he was doing better. They also followed Amy's progress closely and she improved quickly. Soon she was able to be discharged home with her family.

Roy sat in the chair reading the paper and looked up to see Johnny smiling at him, "What are you grinning about?"

"You," Johnny said.

"What about me?"

Johnny was leaned back in the bed with his arms folded behind his head, "You were worried about me, admit it."

Roy smiled, well more smirked. "Of course I was worried. I thought I might have to ride with Brice full time."

Johnny looked momentarily hurt, "Is that all?"

"Sure, you know how bad it is to work with him." Roy wanted to laugh but held it in. The pure pleasure of being able once again to give his friend a hard time was wonderful to Roy.

"Listen, I'm heading back to LA later today. I'll be back in three days when you're released to pick you up."

Johnny was ready to get out of this strange place, "Three days too long if you ask me."

"Well, three according to the doctor, so three it will be. Give you time to catch up on your soaps."

Johnny looked offended, "I don't watch the soaps."

"Oh yea, then how will you find out if Michelle has Martins baby?" He sat back and waited.

Johnny sat up in the bed and started waving his hand around, "That baby isn't his everyone knows she slept with Jackson that weekend at the beach besides anyone could see how she looks at Doctor Breeze. It's obvious that the …." Johnny paused to see the grin spread across his partners face.

"Uh huh," Roy laughed at the flustered patient.

"Dang you Roy," he said as he pulled himself up in bed a little more, wincing at his sore chest.

* * *

True to his promise three days later, and not to mention several phone calls in between, Roy arrived to pick up Johnny. Being forced to exit the hospital in a wheelchair Roy grabbed his bag for him as they waited for the nurse to come back and escort them out.

They both looked up to see a beautiful blonde in a snazzy pantsuit come into the room with a big smile on her face.

"Amy!" Johnny exclaimed.

She came up and gave him a big hug almost not letting go, "Johnny, I just had to see you one more time before you were gone. You look almost 100% better." She winked at Roy.

"Feel better too," he said smiling.

She ran her fingers down his bruised cheek, "Their almost gone."

His voice got quieter, "Yea, almost."

Her fingers then moved to his chest, where his heart was, "And here?"

He placed his hand over hers, "better also, thanks to you."

She bounced back up, "Good, now go home." She giggled as she headed to the door. "You have a job waiting on you."

They waved goodbye to her as she left the room. Roy looked at Johnny. While he had been with him they had not really talked about Amanda and what happened the day he left the station. Johnny did know that the hearing had been cancelled but they never really went beyond that, including if he was returning or not. Roy knew that pushing him wouldn't get either one of them anywhere and that Johnny would talk when and if he was ready.

Roy looked at him and reaching out, took Johnny's right hand turning it palm up. Then reaching into this coat pocket he pulled out a small manila envelope, opened it, and poured the contents into his hand.

"She's right; you have a job waiting on you."

Johnny just smiled a big ole Gage smile, "Thanks partner."

Thinking their nurse was coming back in they looked up as the door opened again but this time it was Amy's husband.

"Good, we caught you before you left," he said with a big smile. Amy and Bobby had also kept close tabs on Johnny's progress, seeing him everyday while Amy was still in the hospital. "Amy would be broken hearted if she didn't get to say goodbye."

Johnny laughed, "She beat ya to it Bobby. You know she's quicker than the eye."

A puzzled look came across the man's face, "What are you talking about?"

"Amy, she was just in here," Johnny said.

At that moment Amy walked in behind him, in a soft baby blue dress, her arm in a sling and a dressing seen under the shoulder sleeve of it.

"Johnny, I'm so glad we didn't miss you! You look almost 100% better."

Johnny and Roy just looked at her with their mouths open leaving Amy and Bobby a might bit confused in the process.


End file.
